Devil's Mansion
by Kaiimi
Summary: The Paper Mario partners decide to hang out, have fun, and go trick-or-treating on Halloween night. However, they get sidetracked and get lost into an unfamiliar area. They eventually find a creepy looking mansion on a hill with an even creepier Koopa living inside. The gang learns of this Koopa and the house's shocking history, and then they all prepare for a long night of terror.
1. Into The Woods

This is Kaiimi with your yearly Halloween horror story! And yes, I did change my avi since I got bored of the Dixie one, so I wanted to switch it badly. In case you're wondering, no, that's not me in the avi, and it's actually a drawing, but I didn't make it either since I just found it on Google images. Anyways, this story is only going to focus on the Paper Mario partners from the first two PM games, plus Koopie, and no one else. I just thought it would be a nice change to do characters that I have never really put much attention towards to in the past. Anyways, please enjoy.

_Characters: Goombario Kooper Bombette Parakarry Bow Watt Sushie Lakilester Goombella Koops Koopie Flurrie Yoshi Vivian Bobbery Ms. Mowz_

**The follow story is rated T for swearing, violence, crude humor, and disturbing scenes.**

It was Halloween night, 8 pm. The Paper Mario gang had just finished their rounds of trick-or-treating and were now starting to head back to Parakarry's house so they could have a party and a sleepover. They were walking in a neighborhood that seemed oddly desolate as no one else but them were in it.

"Can we start moving a little faster to Parakarry's place so we can finally eat!? I am so freaking hungry! AND I GET ANGRY WHEN I'M HUNGRY!" Sushie angrily screamed.

"Shut up, you fat bitch!" Lakilester turned around and spat.

"Kiss my wet squishy ass, you disgusting pig!" Sushie retorted.

Koopie groaned and facepalmed herself. "Ugh, I swear, those two have been arguing all night! Whose bright idea was it to invite them together anyways?"

"Um, mine? You do realize that I wanted the gang to have a little reunion doing trick-or-treating with a sleepover, do you? I mean, we all haven't seen each other in months, so I figured this would be a great opportunity to catch up on old times. I'm lucky that literally everyone I invited decided to come!" Parakarry explained.

"I'm so glad you didn't invite those OTHER people like Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy. They act like they're sooooo much better than us just because Nintendo decides to overexpose them at every chance they get and leave us underrated characters behind in the dust!" Goombario complained.

"Huh? But I thought you liked all those people, though?" Bombette asked.

"I use to, but then I realized that they're so pretentious and have a 'holier than thou' attitude. Nintendo seriously needs to make a game starring all of us so we can have our popularity skyrocket and be just as cool as those freaks! I say we should do a petition and send it to Nintendo of Japan. Who's with me?" Goombario asked, but no one obliged.

"Dude, you seriously care WAY too much about all that crap. Just let it go already, your life isn't going to be over just because Nintendo won't put you in another game. You are one of the biggest attention whores I've ever seen in my life," Bow scowled.

"Now now, let's not be rude dearie! It IS Halloween night after all, so we must have as much fun as possible without any negativity!" Flurrie cheered.

"Yeah, I totally agree with you, Flurrie! Speaking of Halloween, did you guys know that the first Jack O' Lanterns were actually made from turnips? Oh, and also, the owl is a popular Halloween image, and a long time ago, people thought that owls were witches and to hear the call of an owl, meant that someone was going to die!" Goombella informed.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Goombella? I was too busy trying to drown out your annoying 'fact of the day' BS. Seriously, stop that, nobody cares," Yoshi also scowled at her.

"I dare say, you mustn't be so rude! I actually think it's quite interesting to hear the stuff she says. I remember one time she told me out of the blue that people have a higher chance of dying on their birthday than any other day, which made me quite paranoid so I now always lock myself inside the house whenever my birthday comes. I'd say that's a smart move, wouldn't you agree?" Bobbery said in politeness.

"Umm...no, not really. Can we talk about something else now? I'm getting bored and I think we're heading in the wrong direction back to Parakarry's place!" Lakilester complained.

"No we're not, we're going down the right direction! We ALWAYS go down Sony Street whenever we're going to Parakarry's, and that's the street we're on right now!" Watt objected.

"What the fudge are you even talking about!? We go down Hudson Road to get to Parakarry's place, not Sony Street you dimwit!" Lakilester insulted.

"You don't have to be such a jackass about it! No wonder why you and Lakilulu are such a perfect fit!" Watt frustratingly replied.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE WRONG! WE ALWAYS GO DOWN JABU JABU LANE TO PARAKARRY'S PLACE AND THAT IS FINAL, YOU DIRTY APES!" Bombette screamed for no reason.

"Uhh, guys? Considering I KNOW where I live and I'm familiar with my neighborhood, I can safely say that we're not on ANY of those streets. In fact, I don't think I recognize this street that we're on right now. We must've gotten sidetracked..." Parakarry sighed.

"Well that's just great! Now we're never gonna get to party! This is all your fault, Vivian!" Bow pointed at the Shadow Siren.

"Huh? I didn't do anything at all!" Vivian shrieked.

"Well, I need someone to blame, and you just looked like an easy target," Bow explained.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL STOLE MY MILKY WAY CANDY BAR!? I JUST REMEMBERED THAT I HAD A FREAKING MEGA SIZE MILKY WAY IN MY POCKET, BUT NOW IT'S GONE! WHICH ONE OF YOU BITCHES STOLE IT!?" Sushie raged.

"Errr...it certainly wasn't me!" Miss Mowz replied, licking up all the remaining chocolate around her mouth area.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous you guys. We seem to be in some neighborhood that none of us are even familiar with. We don't even know if we're close to Parakarry's place! Hmm...I think I see a park over there at the end of the street, maybe that could help us out and lead the way?" Kooper suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I just wanna get out of this cold weather already! Seriously, who the hell thought of putting Halloween on October 31? Wouldn't it have been better to push it up a month or two? Damn adults, always trying to make everything harder for the kiddies," Yoshi said and the group walked a bit faster towards the park.

"Um...are you sure we should be going through there? I have never seen this park in my life and I'm getting a really bad vibe just from looking at it..." Koops asked in nervousness.

"Koops, you have bad 'vibes' about EVERYTHING. Now suck it up and keep walking so we can get to the party and drink gallons of Mushroom Cola so we can throw up and pass out like we always do," Goombario said.

"That's what you always do, Goombario, not us. We actually like to watch out for our health unlike some people," Koopie rolled her eyes.

The group finally reached the park and the only other path that was in the park was a concrete path that led into some spooky woods.

"Hmm, well, looks like a shortcut to me! Let's go everybody!" Kooper said but Bombette quickly objected.

"Woah woah woah, are you insane!? Why on earth would we go into those creepy woods, especially since it's Halloween AND it's late at night!? For all we know, some werewolf could come out of nowhere and rip us to pieces! Or worse...WE COULD GET ATTACKED BY THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN OF SARASALAND! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bombette shrilled.

"Uhh, Bombette? Wouldn't the abominable snowman of Sarasaland not be in the Mushroom Kingdom and be in some other country like...oh, I don't know...SARASALAND!?" Goombario yelled and rolled his eyes.

"Um, Bombette has got a point. Anything could be lurking in those woods and it's far too dangerous for us to go in there. Besides, I...um...I don't particularly like the woods at all..." Koops said, shaking in his legs.

"Why are we even considering this as an option? Why can't we just go back and re-trace our footsteps to find out where we were before we got lost?" Vivian asked.

"You guys are a bunch of wimps! Seriously, just because it's Halloween and it's late at night, doesn't mean a bunch of mythical creatures are going to be lurking around in there! I'm going to check it out and see if it leads anywhere near Parakarry's place," Yoshi said and quickly walked forward.

"I wanna come too! I might find something of value in there for me to steal and sell on ebay, like a dropped badge or a star piece!" Ms. Mowz cackled in excitement and went on as well.

Parakarry sighed, feeling conflicted. "Let's just go and check it out. If we don't find anything that leads near to my place in 10 minutes, then we can just turn around and go back the way we came. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me, and like Yoshi said, there really isn't anything to be scared of. I really, REALLY doubt anything bad is going to happen to us," Kooper added.

"Totally! And we're a big group, so it's not like something can get us all at once," Goombella added as well.

Koops sighed and gulped, feeling his heart starting to pound harder and faster. One of his biggest fears was going into forests, mainly cause he was always paranoid about what could jump out at him or something could be stalking him.

Koopie took a hold of his hand. "Hey Koops, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you. Just breathe in and out slowly, and it will be over before you know it."

Koopie's voice comforted Koops a bit. She always knew how to make him feel relaxed.

* * *

5 minutes had passed and the group was still deep in the forest. Everything was dead silent except for the sound of crickets. The moonlight shone through the large leaves of the tree branches, letting everyone see their way through. Good thing it was a full moon too, otherwise there would be less light.

And even though everyone (except Koops) didn't want to admit it, they were all feeling really scared. The fear of something watching over them lurked in the back of their heads. Maybe it was a bad idea to wander into the woods at night.

"Are we there yet? I swear to god, if I don't get some damn food in this fat ass of a belly, SOMEONE'S GOING TO GET STRANGLED!" Sushie yelled again.

"HERE! JUST TAKE MY CANDY, GOD!" Bombette yelled, throwing her bag of candy at the cheep cheep. Sushie was the only one who didn't get to trick-or-treat because she would literally scare the hell out of the people giving away candy and they threatened to call the police multiple times. Sushie cackled and started to crazily tear open a bunch of candy rappers and dug in.

"You shouldn't swear, dearie. It's very impolite and it can look unprofessional to other people," Flurrie scolded.

"That's because you're of the older generation, Flurrie. No one under the age of 30 cares if anyone swears anymore. It's been so overdone in today's society that we're simply desensitized and aren't shocked when it's used. Heck, kids as young as 10 are swearing too!" Yoshi objected.

"Are you serious right now, dude? Even if kids swearing isn't 'shocking' anymore, it's still considered rude, obnoxious, and even unprofessional too. I'd hate to see if your family shares the same views as well..." Kooper objected to his objection.

"I agree with you. Yoshi, you are the epitome of everything that's wrong with today's world. You should feel ashamed," Bow scolded.

"Shut up Bow! Unless you want me to pay Tubba Blubba to eat you and your friends up again?" Yoshi threatened with a smirk.

"Are we seriously going to argue about this? Let's just keep walking and at least TRY not to argue for the next 5 minutes!" Vivian said.

"Well, there's nothing much to talk about, Vivian. I mean...I guess we can talk about how unnerving this forest is. I mean, I can't even see anything far away. For all I know, some psychotic homeless dude could be staring at me and I wouldn't even see him," Miss Mowz said.

"Thank you for putting that though into our heads, now we're definitely going to be comfortable walking the rest of the way through the forest!" Goombario sarcastically said.

"I dare say though, the kleptomaniac has a point. We all need to be on guard just in case something were to happen. I know some of you are thinking 'Well, it could never happen to me!' but it most certainly can because anything is possible, and anything can happen," Bobbery spoke in a speech sort of way.

"The old dude is right. We have to keep an eye out for anything that's out of the ordinary. It would seriously suck if one of us were to get hurt by something that came out of nowhere...or worse," Koopie agreed.

"I have a name, you know," Bobbery scowled.

"Eeeeek! You guys! I see the end of the forest! FREEDOM!" Goombella cheered and ran ahead of the group while everyone else barely caught up with her.

About 30 seconds passed by until everyone was out of the forest area. However, they all came out onto a, what looked like, a never ending grass field that had a hill with a large house on top. The moon seemed bigger than before as well, creating a very eerie setting.

"UGH! We walked through that creepy forest just to stumble upon some random field in the middle of nowhere!? What a waste of our time!" Watt yelled in frustration.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Kooper! If it weren't for your stupid suggestion about walking through the forest as a 'shortcut,' we'd already be on the right way to Parakarry's place by now!" Lakilester yelled in anger.

"Why the hell are you blaming me for!? It was just a thought I put out there! NONE of you had to go with it!" Kooper retorted and got in the lakitu's face.

"Can we stop playing the blame game, please? It's ALL our faults for not speaking up and going against the idea. Let's just be thankful that nothing bad happened to us while we were in the forest!" Vivian tried to calm down the tension.

"Vivian is right. We should thank the stars that the abominable snowman of Sarasaland didn't try to come over here and make us his slaves for eternity!" Bombette squealed.

"Will you stop going on about that already? The creature doesn't even exist, it's just a legend! Stop being delusional!" Bow spat.

"Um, you guys!? What happened to the forest!?" Koops shrieked. Everyone turned around to see what he was talking about and almost fainted when they saw that the forest had simply vanished. All there was left was just the rest of the field they were in. It was as if they had never walked through the forest.

"But...but...how the hell is that possible!? You all saw that, right? We were walking through a creepy forest and we were arguing about political stuff and...we came out here..." Goombella said, trying to slow down her breathing.

"Okay, there is only one logical explanation for this. We're all on some hardcore drugs so therefore we're all hallucinating. We must find out who drugged us! I'm willing to bet it was Sushie, she was pissed off at us for not letting her trick-or-treat because she was being an annoying bitch to everyone!" Ms. Mowz accused and pointed at the cheep cheep.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU LITTLE SLUT! Yes, I was mad, but I wouldn't drug my friends just because of that! Drugs are for losers and ugly people!" Sushie yelled in return.

"There is no way we were all drugged. I...like to think it was all an illusion but...how could it be though? I mean, it all looked so real...there's no way any person could pull that off..." Parakarry said in wonder.

"The fact that this is happening on Halloween night seems a little TOO coincidental for my tastes. Believe me when I say that I've got a terrible feeling about this, you guys. It also doesn't help that I can't see a single thing beyond this field. All I see are hills...no city lights," Goombario said and gulped.

"Looks like we're going to need help with this, everyone. There's a house on that hill over there and it doesn't look too far, so I'd say we should stop and ask for help," Flurrie advised.

"NO NO NO! Have you gone cuckoo bananas!? That freaking house has DEATH written all over it! Why the hell do you think we just so happened to end up in a field that only has one house after walking through some imaginary forest? It's a trap, and if we go to that house, I can bet that something bad WILL happen," Lakilester objected.

"Do you have any other plan? If we want help, then we're gonna have to go to that house whether you like it or not. We need to find out exactly what the hell just happened in the past few minutes. If whoever is in there seems like a psycho slasher bingo night killer person or whatever, then we bolt. Simple as that," Yoshi ordered and started to lead the group toward the hill. Lakilester gulped. He never felt this nervous and scared in a long time.

As they walked up the hill, the house seemed to get bigger with every few steps. The night air started to get a bit colder as hell. Everyone was silent for the most part, probably because none of them had any idea of what to say to make the situation better.

A few minutes later and the group finally reached the top of the hill. They stared in awe at the house...no, not house...mansion that loomed before them. It seemed MUCH bigger than how it looked from the bottom of the hill. The cold wind was felt a lot more at the top, giving everyone the chills and goosebumps.

"Alright, so who wants to knock on the big door of doom?" Goombario asked. Bow immediately raised her hand.

"I'll do it. If something bad were to suddenly happen, I can simply turn invisible," she said and floated to the door.

"Yeah yeah, enough bragging about your overrated ability and knock on the door already!" Ms. Mowz yelled in impatience.

Bow knocked on the door as loud as she could three times. After that, they all waited in suspense for about a minute. Just as they all felt like they should head back, the door opened.

EOC.

The fun hasn't even started yet, my friends! Next chapter will have the gang meet this mysterious character, and he/she will tell the gang some of their history that will shock the life out of them. Who do you want to die? Who do you want to survive?


	2. Blood Lines

_Characters: Goombario Kooper Bombette Parakarry Bow Watt Sushie Lakilester Goombella Koops Koopie Flurrie Yoshi Vivian Bobbery Ms. Mowz_

"Hello? Vat are you people doing here?" Said the man who opened the door. He was a very old-looking Koopa who had a red robe on and long gray hair. He was a foot taller than everyone else. His eyes looked bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept for days. He had small horns that poked out near where his temples were. Just his appearance overall freaked everyone out, and the fact that he had a weird accent made it even freakier.

"Um...it seems that we are in a bit of a sticky situation, dearie. We somehow seem to have gotten...lost, I suppose. We have no idea how we ended up here but we need to find our way home as soon as possible! Do you know of any way to get back to Mushroom City? Are there any nearby roads or towns that we can go to?" Flurrie broke the ice after a long silence.

The old Koopa smiled a little bit. Everyone caught this and immediately started wondering what made him do that.

"Let me guess...you vent through the Vorest of Gloom and ended up in those vields down there?" He said.

"The Forest of Gloom? So that's what that place was called? I've never heard of that before in my life...and how did you know we went through there?" Bombette asked.

"Because, this isn't the virst time it has happened," The old Koopa responded. Everyone widened their eyes.

"What!? How the hell is that possible? There is no fucking way we walked through some forest of illusion only to end up in some never ending, unfamiliar field! Quit bullshitting us!" Lakilester yelled.

"Will you calm down already, cloud boy? Sorry about that, he has A LOT of issues. Anyways, so you're telling me that people have walked through that forest and ended up here before?" Bow asked.

"Yes. I shall explain more of it in ze house as it is getting quite cold out here. Pray follow..." The Koopa gestured and slowly turned around and walked into the mansion.

"Hey old dude! Do you have any food in here that we could munch on!? I am starving and I tend to get 'explosive' when my tummy isn't filled with unhealthy snacks!" Sushie yelled, being the first one to go in.

The Koopa spun around, eyes bigger than before. "I HAVE A NAME, YOU LITTLE BRAT! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY THAT EVER AGAIN OR ELSE I WILL RIP YOUR EYES OUT AND EAT THEM WHOLE!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and had their jaws dropped by how the Koopa became so angry out of nowhere. Sushie almost fainted by how surprising and scary that was.

"Okay, I am definitely getting serial killer vibes from this guy. He has more issues than you do, Lakilester!" Goombario whispered.

"Great, we have to rely on THIS guy to help us get out of here? Ugh, I'm seriously never going trick-or-treating with you guys ever again!" Yoshi complained.

The Koopa coughed and hacked into his hands. "I...terribly apologize for that. I have incredible anger issues zat stem from my parents abusing me throughout my childhood. Also, my name is Kalvin van Koopa, but you can just call me Kalvin."

"Yeah, we can definitely tell you had a messed up childhood. Your 'type' always does," Goombario said and smirked. He was then smacked in the back of the head by Bobbery.

"Quit being rude, you whippersnapper! I must apologize on behalf of this arrogant Goomba, he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut when he's making an idiotic, smartass remark," Bobbery said.

"Do not worry about it. Now, please follow me to the dining room. I vill tell you everything you need to know," Kalvin said and then walked onward.

"Dining room!? Wait, if we're going to the dining room, that means there's going to be food nearby! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! I AM SO BEYOND HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sushie cheered and ran in.

"God, she's such a freak. Why do we hang out with her, again?" Goombella asked.

"You better tell us if you have any interesting artifacts or jewelry laying around here! My stash of stolen objects is running low!" Ms. Mowz screeched.

Everyone went into the house and was amazed by how huge it was. Though, as grand as it seemed, it looked really old as well. It didn't help that there were a lot of cobwebs hanging around and everything seemed dusty. The interior designs definitely looked like 19th century kind of style. There was a huge staircase in the middle of the foyer that led up and split into the left and right directions. Up on the second floor, there were a lot of doors on both sides that were presumed to be rooms of some sort. In the middle of the wall where the staircase split off, was a huge painting of a Koopa, that was most likely related to Kalvin. However, he also bared some resemblance to another koopa that they all knew about. The gang walked down the way that led past the staircase and into a short hallway that led into another huge room. Everyone stared in amazement once again as this room seemed to be a library. There were only four bookcases, but they were very large and had four long shelves. Of course, it all looked dusty as well, like none of them had been used in years. The books were large and looked very old-fashioned. The group was curious to know what they were all about, but they remembered that the main focus was getting out of here, not dawdling off. There also seemed to be some kind of big walkway that went up like a hill and led up to another part of the second floor, but they weren't stairs, which was a bit odd. They went through the library room and entered another short hallway that turned a sharp left and they entered the kitchen. Again, another big room. It had a single huge chandelier that filled the entire room with light. A smaller picture of the Koopa that everyone saw in the foyer was hanging up next to the kitchen. The dining table was large as well and could probably fit 26 people in there. There was a sink in the back with a fridge and some cabinets, along with an oven. But what caught everyone's attention the most was the broken floor boards. There were a few giant holes in the room, and they all couldn't help but wonder how the hell something like that happened.

"Please...sit down. Zere is room for everyone," Kalvin offered and pointed to the dining table. He then walked to the kitchen.

"Jeeze, talk about boring looking furniture. I'm going to assume you and your family have no taste in designs whatsoever?" Goombario criticized again. He sat down in one of the chairs, and it immediately broke apart, making him fall over. Yoshi pointed and laughed at him.

"That's what you get for being a jackass the entire night! Not feeling so high and mighty now, are ya?" He smirked.

"Please you two, just sit down and be quiet for a minute, god. We need to show some respect for this guy here considering he's going to help us out!" Kooper said.

"Exactly. No wonder why everyone at the MarioWiki forums voted you as the second worst partner in the Paper Mario series, Goombario," Watt said.

"WHAT!? I WAS VOTED SECOND WORST PARTNER!? WELL, WHO THE HELL GOT FIRST!?" Goombario screamed in disbelief.

"Kersti did. Not surprised there either because she was a complete nag throughout the entire game..." Watt answered.

"You have got to be kidding me. I got voted as the worst partner over people like Lakilester and Flurrie. My faith in humanity has officially vanished," Goombario cried.

"Aha! I knew I had a decent fanbase somewhere! I told you all that there were people who loved me, but none of you believed me!" Flurrie said, pointing at all of them.

"I believed you, Flurrie. I mean, a woman who's an actress of the ages has to have SOME fans, right?" Vivian said.

"So...moving on...Kalvin, who is that person in the picture on the wall over there? Is he related to you? He looks a lot like...Bowser..." Parakarry pointed out, feeling a bit unnerved by him just now noticing it.

Miss Mowz gasped. "Oh my god, he DOES look like Bowser! How much do you guys think a Bowser fan would buy that picture for? I want exact estimates."

"Yes, the person in the picture is related to me. His name was Count Bowtula and he is my great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather," Kalvin explained. Everyone looked shocked at how far back Kalvin knew his family tree.

"Geez, you know all that? Your family must've been famous or something if you managed to know who he was now!" Bombette said.

"Hmm...perhaps. My family has been involved in a lot of...'controversial' events in the past," Kalvin added. Everyone was a bit confused by what he meant by that.

"Interesting. So tell us then...ARE you related to Bowser? This 'Count' guy looks so much like him, and you kind of bear a resemblance as well, with the horns and stuff," Bow asked.

"Yes I am. I am ze great great great grandfather of King Bowser Koopa," Kalvin answered. Everyone gasped and had their jaws dropped.

"OH MY GOD! PLOT TWIST!" Miss Mowz screeched and fell off her chair.

"No way! I can't believe we're seriously talking to someone related to Bowser! This is so awesome, you guys! Now we're able to find out why Bowser became the way he is now and we can also understand why he sucks so much at kidnapping and taking over the world!" Koopie shrieked in joy.

"Are you serious right now, girl? If he's related to Bowser, then that means we have to kill him! He indirectly 'made' that worthless excuse of a Koopa and he could also breathe fire on us any second now! Quick everyone, grab him and shove him into the oven!" Sushie yelled.

"What? Just because he's related to Bowser, doesn't mean we need to kill him you dolt. Bowser's family isn't exactly known to be that threatening these days," Bow explained.

Bombette scoffed. "Oh shut up, Bow. If it's not gonna be us who will kill him, then it's going to be the abominable snowman of Sarasaland because he likes to travel around hills and the country side at night time!"

"I swear to god, if you mention the fucking abominable snowman of Sarasaland one more time, I am going to rip your lips off!" Lakilester threatened.

"Um...please don't take this as an offense, but...if you're the great great great grandfather of Bowser, shouldn't you be dead by now? Unless everyone from your generation to the current had their kids really early..." Koops asked, pointing out an error.

"Yeah, that doesn't make any sense. You would have to be over 100 years old right now, and very few people make it to that age. Plus, Bowser is somewhere in his 30's right, yet? That made would make Bowser's dad at least in his 50's, which would make Bowser's grandfather at least in his 70's, and his great grandfather at least in his 90's, his great great grandfather in his 110's, and you in your 130's. I mean, unless you Koopas somehow breed at a REALLY early age, I have a feeling you're not telling us the full story here," Goombario deduced. Kalvin couldn't help but smile at his logical reasoning.

"Ah...sounds like the turkey is ready. I'll go get it..." He changed the subject and went back into the kitchen.

"Okay, that was SERIOUSLY creepy. Did you see how he smiled after Goombario told him that? There is something up with this guy, and I don't think I wanna find out what it is!" Watt cried.

"I have to agree. He's been giving me weird vibes ever since I first looked at him. Plus the fact that he has a really old looking mansion located in the middle of nowhere makes me think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Vivian added.

"Aw come on you guys! He's willing to give us FOOD! Doesn't that make you happy? Food is what makes the world go round and round and round and round!" Sushie annoyingly cheered.

"Um, but what if Kalvin poisons the food though? I don't really think we should eat it...besides, we have our candy bags, so we're good for snacks," Koops said.

"Wait a second...candy bags? Where is my candy bag? I could've sworn I had it...Miss Mowz, you didn't steal it, did you?" Kooper said with a scowl.

Miss Mowz rolled her eyes in response. "No, I didn't. Besides, your bag was just a pillow case! What the hell would I need another pillow case for when I already stole 17 of them last week?"

"I can't find mine either! Did anyone else's bag go missing?" Goombella asked. Everyone didn't notice it at first, but all of them were missing their candy bags actually.

"What the hell!? How did this happen? It's like they just disappeared! I clearly remember still holding it when we were walking through the forest!" Koopie said.

"My goodness, the forest made our belongings vanish into thin air! I can't even find my wallet!" Bobbery freaked out.

"He's right! I can't find my cellphone, and I just got it yesterday too! I paid 200 coins for it! LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!" Bombette cried.

"Okay, yeah, this is definitely not a coincidence you guys. The fact that all our belongings are just gone without a trace adds even more evidence that we shouldn't be around this guy at all. We have to get the hell out of here before he comes back! I knew this was a bad idea, right from the start!" Yoshi declared.

"Um, but weren't you the one who said that we should check out the house anyways for help? If you thought it was a bad idea, then why the fuck didn't you speak up, you little hypocrite!?" Lakilester pointed out.

"Well that's because...I...well...I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!? MY MIND WAS FREAKING ALL OVER THE PLACE AT THAT POINT, I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT!" Yoshi roared.

"Don't listen to him, Yoshi. Lakilester's just mad because everyone's favorite parts of Paper Mario were when he DIDN'T appear on screen," Sushie smirked.

"You wanna try saying that again, you ugly piece of Japanese cuisine!?" Lakilester yelled, getting into her face.

"Okay that's enough, you guys! I do agree that this man should NOT be trusted so I highly suggest we book it right now while we still have the chance!" Flurrie spoke up.

"Fine by me. This place reeks of odd paranormal activity anyways. It's like I can sense a presence around me...but it doesn't feel like a good one. It's making me uncomfortable actually. Weird...I haven't felt this way in a long time..." Bow said with a nervous expression.

As everyone got up and started to walk out, Kalvin came back stomping in the room, which made everyone else jump in surprise.

"Where are you all going? Here, the turkey is finished. I was going to eat it by myself but...I'll be generous and let you all dig in," He said, holding a plate with a huge, traditional looking turkey.

"Damn! That is one sexy looking piece of meat! Where are the forks and knives at!?" Sushie yelled in awe and ran back to her seat at the table.

"Oh! Um, we weren't going anywhere! We were just...um...going to explore the rest of the house if you didn't mind..." Koops lied with a shaky voice.

"You can do zat after you eat. I shall bring out the forks and plates. Would anyone care for some vine?" Kalvin asked.

"Vine? You mean...wine? Sure, I may as well have some. It might make the night for me a lot better, ho ho!" Bobbery laughed.

After about a half-hour of eating and drinking, everyone was completely stuffed and tired.

"Dear lord, Sushie! You practically ate half the turkey! Don't you have a stomachache? I imagine that you must feel really uncomfortable right now!" Flurrie said.

"Ugh...yeah...I think I totally overdid it. Man, I'm going to be shocked if I don't puke all over myself later!" Sushie groaned.

"I'm shocked that you didn't eat the whole turkey, actually!" Lakilester insulted and then laughed. He was then hit by a knife thrown by Yoshi.

"I dare say, that was quite delicious, Kalvin. I'm feeling a bit tipsy but I honestly do not give a damn at this point! If we're going to be killed by some ancient, non-legacy freak of the year, then I want to go out with a bloody bang, ya hear me!?" Bobbery yelled, his words a bit slurred.

"Ugh, don't listen to him. He use to be an alcoholic, unsurprisingly," Koopie said, rolling her eyes.

"So Kalvin, back to what you said before when we came in. You said that people getting lost and ending up here has happened before. So...like, you wanna elaborate more on that?" Goombella remarked.

"Ah, yes. Well...it seems that every few years or so on this particular night, there always seems to be a group of people who manage to stumble into the Vorest of Gloom for some 'fun', but end up getting lost and ending up here. They always come to my house for help and I'm more than glad to offer them my services," Kalvin answered.

"Uhh...okay? So every Halloween, that forest has some sort of curse or spell thing that when you walk into it, you end up in some unknown territory and can't get back? Sounds a lot like those urban legends that are told everywhere..." Parakarry said.

"Do you know why that is exactly? Why on Halloween, out of all days, the forest becomes 'alive' or something and transports anyone who enters into a completely different place?" Watt asked.

"Because Halloween is ze time when ze spirits are more active. The Vorest of Gloom has had many awful tragedies occur in it over the past century...many deaths, many rituals, many disappearances...it's a surprise that all of you made it out unharmed," Kalvin answered. This made everyone a bit nervous and actually think about what could've been in the forest that would hurt them.

"So back to the main topic here...how did you help these people escape when they came to you for help?" Kooper asked.

Kalvin didn't answer. Instead, he just slowly smiled at Kooper. This gave a chill down everyone's spines and made the atmosphere completely awkward.

Next, there were wolves howling, which scared the living hell out of everyone except for Kalvin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NO! DON'T HURT ME! GET THOSE BEASTS AWAY FROM ME!" Bombette screamed and hid under the table.

"Bombette, you idiot, the wolves are OUTSIDE. They're not just gonna crash in here and bite us all to death," Goombario scowled.

"Ah...ze children of ze night. Such beautiful music that they make..." Kalvin said with a more happy tone.

"Children? Music? But dearie...those were just wolves that were howling. I mean, unless you confuse children with wolves then I would suggest you seek help for that problem immediately," Flurrie said.

"I actually have a few of zem, myself. I don't really bring them into the house unless it's for...special purposes," Kalvin led on.

"Why would you keep wolves with you, though? They can be very dangerous and can actually kill you at a very fast pace!" Vivian warned.

"Oh, I do not worry about zat. I am not afraid of zem, nor are they zey afraid of me. Wolves can be such loyal creatures when trained right..." Kalvin clarified.

"That's nice and all, but we need your help on getting out of here right now. We have homes to return to and our families and friends could be worried sick if we don't make it back by tomorrow morning," Bow pleaded.

"I can't do zat right now. Besides, ze night is getting colder by the ze hour and ze wolves will be roaming around outside, making it very dangerous for you to just wander around. I have rooms for you all to sleep in, but zere are only 8, so you guys will have to share a room. When ze time reaches 7 AM, zat is when you will be able to...go," Kalvin explained to everyone.

"WHAT!? But I wanna go now! I really wanted to go to Parakarry's place and play spin the bottle just to see if Kooper and Koopie could kiss, creating an awkward love triangle between them and Koops!" Miss Mowz complained.

"Excuse me? There's no love triangle between us! Besides, Kooper's lips are always chapped, which is a big turn off for girls!" Koopie said.

"I'm tired anyways, so I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to go to sleep now...I mean, there's nothing else that we can do, I guess..." Yoshi shrugged.

Bombette nodded right away. "I agree. You guys heard what Kalvin said, there are wolves outside roaming about! Plus there's the possible chance that there is also the abominable snowman of Sar-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone else yelled.

EOC.

Sorry, no death this chapter, I just needed to build suspense and plot more before the big stuff starts to happen, if you know what I mean. But, someone WILL get killed next chapter for sure, the rest of the mansion will be explored, and a bunch of odd crap starts to happen...


	3. Scared and Tired

_Characters: Goombario Kooper Bombette Parakarry Bow Watt Sushie Lakilester Goombella Koops Koopie Flurrie Yoshi Vivian Bobbery Ms. Mowz_

The group was back in the foyer, deciding on the rooms to sleep in.

"Wait a second, why are we even considering this as an idea? Did you guys not just hear what that wannabe vampire was talking about in there!? We can't trust him! He'll kill us in our sleep! I'm sorry, but we have to make a run for it, you guys!" Lakilester argued.

"And go where exactly? In case you don't remember, there is a freaking field out there that leads to NOWHERE. I don't know about you, but I'd rather stay inside where it's safer and warmer than walk for possibly miles on end in the middle of the freezing night," Parakarry objected.

"Listen dude, I think he's fucking creepy as well, but he's our only shot at getting out of here. And who knows? We might just be overthinking the situation. He may be legit after all," Yoshi added.

"I must agree. I am quite tired and need my beauty sleep because if I don't get it, I start to act like I have PMS and get this extreme craving for marshmallows," Flurrie said.

"Yes, let's just go to our rooms already. Besides, Kalvin said that he'll able to help us leave at 7 in the morning, which is very early so we're lucky for that," Vivian said.

"AH who cares about leaving the stupid mansion of hauntednessssssssss!? I wanna explore and fight some ghosts so I can gain star points and increase my HP status! HOLLA!" Bobbery yelled and tripped over himself.

"Bobbery, you're wasted. Please shut up," Koopie facepalmed herself.

"So how are we going to do the room arrangements then? Since there's 8 rooms and 16 of us, we can do two per room which adds up perfectly," Kooper suggested.

"Screw that! Let's all stay in one room together, that way we're all safe from danger and we could tell embarassing stories! And since mine is the most logical, you MUST go with it!" Goombario yelled.

"Hell no, I want my personal space! We are doing two per room and that is final!" Bow demanded.

"Um, okay then. I'm gonna be rooming with Koopie. Who are you rooming with Goombella?" Koops asked.

"She's going to room with me! Isn't that right, gorgeous?" Goombario said and winked, trying too hard to be cool.

"As if! I'm totally rooming with Flurrie. If we're in danger, I can just use her as a shield to protect myself since she's bigger than me!" Goombella said.

"Why, thank you Goombella! I feel so complimented!" Flurrie heartily laughed.

Parakarry raised his eyebrow. "Uhh...okay then. I guess I'll room with Bobbery. I can settle him down easily, so it's no problem really."

"NO NO NO! I don't wanna room with you, ya horse face! I wanna room with the ghost that has ribbons on her head, she's a sexy mamacita!" Bobbery laughed and hiccuped.

"Um, ew! Get this nasty drunk bastard the hell away from me! I mean, I had a slight feeling Bobbery was an old pervert, but GEEZ! Remind me to never invite him to my birthday parties!" Bow yelled in disgust.

"Watt, is it okay if I room with you?" Vivian politely asked.

"Of course I'm okay with it! We ARE best friends, aren't we? We've known each other since we were like 5!" Watt exclaimed.

"Um...I've only known you for two years," Vivian corrected.

"WHAT!? Vivian! Why the hell are you rooming with that baby bulb when you and me are undeniably closer? We're girlfriends for crying out loud!" Ms. Mowz cried.

"What the hell? Since when did you change sexual orientations?" Yoshi gasped.

"I don't mean it in THAT way, you little nasty! I meant that we are BFF's!" Ms. Mowz said.

"The reason why I don't wanna room with you is because everytime I sleep over at your house, you always steal my hat and you always make me go looking for it! You NEED to see a therapist about that problem, you know!" Vivian shouted.

"What problem? I don't have a problem! I'm the healthiest person alive! Hell, I've got healthiness coming out of my butt!" Ms. Mowz cried again.

"EW! Why the hell did you put that imagery into our heads? You are a sick person and I hope no one ever visits your badge shop ever again!" Sushie insulted.

"Okay, can we get a move on with this now!? So we've got Koops with Koopie, Parakarry with Bobbery, Goombella with Flurrie, and Vivian with Watt. I'll room with Goombario. You don't mind, do you?" Kooper asked.

"Sigh...fine, whatever. But you are NOT sleeping in the same bed as me!" Goombario demanded.

"Well, I'm not sleeping the same room as Sushie, that's for sure!" Lakilester yelled.

"You got that right, bitch! I'd rather sleep with Justin Bieber than be even in the same room as you!" Sushie retaliated.

"Oh jesus, I'll room with Sushie for crying out loud! If she starts bitching for no reason, then I can simply use mega bomb on her! You wouldn't like that, now would you?" Bombette taunted.

"No worries, I'll just use squirt to douse that rope of yours. Can't explode without having anything to burn, bitch!" Sushie laughed.

"Well, since Lakilester is a douchebag and Yoshi is a Yoshi, I'm going to room with the kleptomaniac. It's the lesser evil option, in my opinion," Bow said.

"Wait a second, what the hell does me being a Yoshi have to do with anything!? Are you some kind of racist?" Yoshi screeched.

"HA! Finally there is someone here who can speak out their hatred against Yoshis! They are the very definition of OVERRATED!" Lakilester laughed. Yoshi growled like a wild dog, grabbed a nearby vase, and smashed him in the head with it. Lakilester was knocked out instantly and everyone stared at Yoshi like he was a psychopath.

"What the hell are you all looking at!? GET TO BED NOW!" He screamed.

* * *

Miss Mowz and Bow entered their room and saw that it was just an ordinary and boring bedroom. White walls with old paint, floorboards, a window, a closet, a night stand with an old fashioned lamp, and a king sized bed.

"Wow, fancy bed! I wonder if it has a tempur pedic mattress? Those are the best kinds, you know!" Ms. Mowz cheered and ran on in.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was expecting a bunch of random words scratched on the walls with blood and the smell of rotting corpses, so this is a big shock to me," Bow smiled and shut the door.

"Ooh, a closet! There's always something of interest to steal in the closet like clothes, shoes, dolls, badges, maps, sheets, badges, hats, badges, and badges!" Ms. Mowz cheered once more and ran into the closet.

"What is it with you and stealing all the time? I know you're trying to convince yourself and everyone else that you're the sneakiest thief of all time, but don't you think you're taking it too far?" Bow asked in genuine concern.

"Stealing is an art and passion, Bow. It allows one to gain skills of sneakiness, smarts, and thievery while receiving satisfaction and possibly monetary gain, depending on the items you steal. Get what I'm saying? I should totally teach a college course on this!" Ms. Mowz replied in a scholarly way.

"Whatever..." Bow rolled her eyes, not convinced of everything she's saying. She floated over to the window and looked out. "Geez, it looks like a void of darkness out there. I can't see a single thing...even the sky looks black."

Right after she said that, she felt a cold breeze go past her. Bow immediately turned around in surprise.

"What the hell? Who's in here with us!?" Bow called out.

"Who are you talking to?" Ms. Mowz shouted from the closet.

"I thought I just...nevermind," Bow replied, feeling a bit nervous. She didn't want to freak Ms. Mowz out if she told her what she wanted to say.

"HEY HEY HEY! I FOUND SOMETHING! SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Ms. Mowz annoyingly cheered and ran out to show Bow.

"Wow. You found a book. You are the luckiest person I've ever seen in my life," Bow responded in a sarcastic, dry tone.

"It's actually not a book, it's a diary! I looked inside and saw someone wrote their name in here. The name was Toadiko Malcolm," Ms. Mowz explained further.

"Wait a second, what the hell is a diary doing in this place? And why does it look kind of new? This Toadiko Malcolm...was she a friend or some kind of sibling to Kalvin? Is that why this is here?" Bow questioned.

"I don't know. I didn't check the inside of it yet because I was too excited. Let's see what kind of juicy info this Toadiko wrote down!" Ms. Mowz squealed and opened the diary. She read the first page she turned to out loud:

_October 30, 2012_

_I just got a new diary today! I am so happy! It's really a shame that I could never find out where my old diary went. I have a feeling it was stolen, but who would do that, though? I mean, I bring it to school with me so I guess some random student must've done it, but I always try to keep my diary writing private so no one can know my secret thoughts and feelings. Oh well...nothing I can do about it now I guess. Anyways, Toadia is inviting me and a few other friends to go trick or treating for Halloween tomorrow night! I am SUPER excited! I'm going as an angel this year. Last year I went as a demon so I need to switch it up now cause I don't want to be predictable and boring._

"Yawn! This tells us nothing! NEXT PAGE!" Bow yelled in impatience and turned the page.

_October 31, 2012_

_Going trick-or-treating at 6 tonight! This is going to be so much fun! I really hope that Toadbert comes with us...he's so cute!_

"Toadbert does NOT sound like a cute name, so therefore, I'm assuming this chick has low standards. Turn da page!" Ms. Mowz cheered and flipped to the next page.

_October 31, 2012_

_Something incredibly strange is going on...I don't even know how to describe it. Toadbert decided to have all of us go through this creepy forest to see if it was a shortcut to the next neighborhood over. I got strange vibes from this forest, especially considering I've never seen it in my life! And I've lived in Mushroom City from the day I was born, so I've been everywhere. So, the fact that this forest apppears out of nowhere is extremely creepy. Nothing happened when we went through it, shockingly, but once we got out...we ended up in a large field. And then...the forest that we just walked through...it disappeared. How on earth is that possible!? Were we all hallucinating!? I knew we shouldn't have gone through there...we're trying to find our way back but we've stopped for a break. It feels like we've been walking for hours, but Toadia tells us it's only been a half hour. This field is endless. All we see are hills surrounding us in the horizon. I don't see any city lights or roads. There is this one huge house on top of a nearby hill though, but like with the forest, it gives me bad vibes. Toadia suggested that we stop and go to the house for help. I guess it's the only way..._

Both Bow and Ms. Mowz gasped.

"Oh my god...this girl went through the exact same thing that all of us did!" Bow yelled.

* * *

Goombella and Flurrie entered their room and immediately started to settle in. The room looked exactly the same as Bow and Ms. Mowz's room.

"Wow! A king sized bed! This is totally cool! Did you know that the cost of a king sized bed can be as much as 20,000 coins?" Goombella informed, hopping onto the bed.

"Interesting. I'm sure I'll be able to afford that, though I would prefer a universe sized bed since that's more of my style, you know?" Flurrie replied.

"Gotcha. Anyways, um, are you sleeping on the bed?" Goombella asked.

"Well of course I'm sleeping on the bed, dearie! What, do you honestly expect me to sleep on these dirty and moldy floorboards? I deserve better than that!" Flurrie scoffed.

"I'm just saying that it might be uncomfortable if both of us sleep on the same bed together cause...you know...I don't, like, swing 'that way' and I'm pretty sure you don't either," Goombella said.

"Oh nonsense! Sleep is sleep, my dear! If you can't handle sleeping in the same bed as someone of the same gender, then have fun with the floorboards!" Flurrie said and got herself tucked in.

"I just don't want things to be awkward okay!? GOSH! You don't need to get an attitude with me! It's bad enough that we're stuck in a mansion with a deranged old man who is probably some warlock in disguise!" Goombella complained and also tucked herself in.

"I know, I know. I'm still a bit shaken as well, but right now, it's getting hard to keep my eyes open so I shall rest now. If anything bad were to happen, I'm sure one of us will wake up in time so need to worry," Flurrie responded and turned off the lamp.

"...How can I NOT be worried..." Goombella whispered then sighed.

* * *

Bobbery stumbled and fell over as he opened the door to his and Parakarry's room.

"Awwwwwwwww shit, man! I think I twisted my ankle! You're gonna have to carry me the rest of the way, my boy!" Bobbery cried.

"Seriously? All you did was trip over yourself. Quit overreacting," Parakarry rolled his eyes and walked in, shut the door, and looked at the design of the room. "Hmm, doesn't seem spooky at all actually. Looks quite normal for an old mansion...and it actually doesn't fit with how the rest of the house looks...so I guess it IS kind of spooky."

"Eh!? What in blabberton's beard are you blabbing about now!? I speak english, you ladyboy!" Bobbery angrily called out, dragging himself to the bed.

"Ladyboy? What the hell? Bobbery...just lay on the bed and zip your mouth already. You're speaking nonsense and no one likes an angry drunk," Parakarry ordered.

Bobbery pulled himself onto the bed and laid his body down. "Ahhhh, this is so soft...it feels like I'm laying on a cloud that's about to spew some precious beer all over the earth! Ho ho ho, that sounds like paradise to me!"

Parakarry ignored the wasted sailor and checked the closet. Nothing inside.

"Hmm. Well, it seems pretty safe to me. Alright, I guess it's time to hit the hay now," Parakarry said and closed the door. He headed back to the bed and stopped in his tracks when he saw something that immediately made him nervous.

The door was open.

"I...I could've sworn I closed that..." Parakarry whispered.

Creaking sounds on the floorboards were then heard. It definitely sounded nearby. Parakarry got more nervous by the second. He got chills that ran down his spine, the air feeling a bit colder than before. He felt goosebumps slowly coming to his skin. Parakarry looked over to Bobbery to see if he was feeling the same thing he was, but he already passed out.

"...Is there someone in here with us?" Parakarry asked in a whisper again.

Just then, the door slammed shut in an instant and the electricity in the room went off.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"What was that?" Vivian shrieked.

"What was what?" Watt remarked.

"You didn't just hear that? It sounded like a scream!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Something probably just spooked one of the others out. I mean, with a house this big and creepy, there's bound to be something that will freak anyone out. Best not to worry about it," Watt assured, then they both into the bed and laid down. Watt turned off the light.

"Watt?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah?" Watt replied.

"I'm kind of scared to go to sleep..." Vivian said.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here for you. If anything bad happens, I can zap 'em into oblivion and beyond!" Watt laughed.

"Can ghosts even be zapped?" Vivian questioned.

"I dunno. Maybe. Let's just go to sleep right now. I'm tired and exhausted. Besides, even if there ARE ghosts around here, I doubt they'll try to kill us or something. We're just visitors that got lost, so therefore we are innocent in this entire situation and deserve sympathy. Night night!" Watt said and shut her eyes. Vivian nervously sighed and did the same.

A few minutes after that, there was some kind of scratching sound heard. It continued on for a whole minute.

"Vivian, stop doing that! I'm trying to get some rest here, for crying out loud!" Watt yelled.

"That's not me! It's...something else...it sounds like it's scratching against the floor or walls..." Vivian said.

Watt turned on the light and they both looked all around them. Nothing on the ceiling, walls, or floor that they could see that could be making that sound.

"Ugh, this is going to drive me crazy! Vivian, go check out the closet!" Watt orderer.

"WHAT!? Why do I have to check it? Why can't you do it?" Vivian objected.

"Because I'm too scared to!"

"And you think I'm not!?"

"Fine, we'll both go check it out."

Watt and Vivian got out of the bed and slowly walked to the closet. Vivian put her hand on the knob, turned it, and slowly opened the door.

"OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Watt screamed and dropped to the floor.

"What the hell are you screaming for!? THERE'S NOTHING IN THERE!" Vivian yelled in disbelief.

Watt had an embarassed look on her face, looking at the empty closet. "Oh...well...I just thought that something would pop out of there and slice our heads off. Thank god I was wrong!"

"That scratching sound, though...I still hear it! Where the hell is it coming from!? Is it from the next room over?" Vivian asked in frustration.

"No...but wait a second...Vivian! I think it might be coming from...under there..." Watt nervously pointed to underneath the bed.

Vivian gulped. "That's the only place we haven't checked yet, and it's the only place where it could be coming from. Have I ever told you before that I seriously hate ghosts?"

"Well, one thing is for sure, we are NOT going to crouch down and look under there, leaving us in a position of vulnerability. Come on, help me move the bed!" Watt ordered and the girls started to push the bed as far as they could from its original position. It was tough since the bed was large, but somehow, they moved it far enough successfully.

"Listen, the scratching sounds have stopped. And there was nothing under the bed...what the hell was that all about exactly?" Vivian asked in confusion.

"Vivian, look! On the floor! There's some kind of carving on the floorboards...it's a word, I think. Was this the scratching sound we were hearing?" Watt asked.

"I think so. Let me see here..." Vivian examined the carving that was originally underneath the bed. "I think it's a name! K...A...Y...O...N...K...O...O...P...A...Kayon Koopa?"

* * *

Koopie Koo and Koops got onto the bed and tucked themselves under the covers.

"This bed is incredibly soft! I love it...at least I know I have a better chance of getting to sleep now," Koopie said.

"Um, should we really be sleeping though? We have to stay awake just in case if something bad were to happen! You know, like a poltergeist or Kalvin coming in here and slashing us with an axe?" Koops asked in worry.

"Koops, please, you seriously need to chill out. There is no way Kalvin could kill us, the dude is freaking 130-something years old! His arms would probably break just by wielding an axe! And a poltergeist...well, there isn't much we can do about that. But I'm a VERY light sleeper, so if something happens, I'll immediately wake up, then wake you up, then we can dash out of here. Sound good?" Koopie proposed. Koops just depressingly sighed in response.

"I guess...but I think it would be better if we took sleeping shifts. You know, one person stays up and watches things for an hour, and the other one sleeps and vice-versa?" Koops suggested.

"C'mon Koops! I really wanna get some sleep, and I know you do too. Your eyes looks drowsy as hell. I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to you. Now let's get some rest," Koopie demanded and turned off the lamp light. They both shut their eyes, hoping to get into deep sleep right away.

A few minutes after that, a shuffling sound was heard. Koopie lazily opened her eyes and raised up her head. She gasped at what she saw.

A dark figure standing at the end of their bed. She couldn't tell what it looked like, but she knew someone was there. Koopie could just feel the prescence of this 'person.'

"Koops...WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Koopie shouted. Koops shrieked and opened his eyes.

"WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He yelled. Koopie slowly pointed to the end of the bed and Koops' heart almost stopped when he saw the dark figure.

"Kalvin, is that you!? What do you want!?" Koopie asked.

"You're all going to die, you know. Do you really think he is going to let you go so easily!?" Said the figure in Flurrie's voice, which creeped out Koops and Koopie even more.

"Wait a second...Flurrie!? What are you doing in here? Is something wrong?" Koops asked.

"I'm not Flurrie, you son of a bitch. You two and all the rest of your annoying little friends are going to be in for one hell of a night. What you see in those supernatural horror movies and on TV shows are NOTHING compared to the hell we're going to put you through," 'Flurrie' threatened.

"Oh my god...this isn't a dream, is it!? Is this real!? This can't be!" Koopie yelled.

"Oh, it's real alright. Every year a few dumb teenagers gets caught into this place and they die gruesome deaths. YOU CAN'T STOP US!" 'Flurrie' shouted and threw some kind of glass object at the wall right behind Koops and Koopie. They both screamed and Koopie rushed to turn the lamp light on.

But nothing was there anymore.

"What the hell!? Koops...you heard and saw that, right? We weren't dreaming, right!?" Koopie freaked out, holding her chest.

"Wh-what did that thing throw at us!? I don't see any glass pieces on the bed..." Koops said, unintentionally ignoring Koopie's question.

"I...I'm gonna go check on Flurrie," Koopie said and immediately ran out the room and went to the room next to theirs. She slowly opened the door as to not wake them up if they were already sleeping. From the light that shone in, Koopie could see Flurrie resting peacefully in the bed. Koopie calmed down a bit and slowly closed the door.

"None of this makes any sense. What in the world just happened!?"

* * *

Yoshi dragged Lakilester's unconscious body into the bedroom they were sleeping in.

"My god, you are a lot heavier than you look!" Yoshi complained. He stopped when he got to the bed and sat down for a rest and to catch his breath.

"Huh, this room doesn't look so bad. Totally beats the minor league locker room at the Glitz Pit!" Yoshi laughed. He then attempted to lift Lakilester onto the bed, but it took him a couple minutes since it was tough having to lift his entire body onto a higher place. After that was done, he tried to catch his breath again.

"Sorry dude for knocking you out, but you just really get on mine and everyone else's nerves, you know? Maybe your girlfriend is a worse influence on you then we originally thought..." Yoshi spoke to the unconcious lakitu.

As Yoshi sat there, thinking about what to do next, he felt a cold breeze whisp by him.

"What was that? The window's not open...and I doubt this place has air conditioning," Yoshi said to himself. Then, the lamp light started to flicker which made him jump.

"Okay, I am officially scared. Wait a second here...I felt a cold spot...and whenever you feel a random cold spot...that indicates a ghost's prescence..." Yoshi said, widening his eyes in realization. He knew there was a ghost in the room with him.

"Alright I know you're in here, so come out and show yourself to me! Unless you're a coward, which would be pretty sad since ghosts shouldn't have anything to be afraid of," Yoshi scoffed. He waited for a minute for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Okay then...maybe I should've gone for a subtler approach..." Yoshi whispered and turned around back to the bed. He almost screamed when he saw Lakilester sitting up.

"Oh! You're awake finally! Listen man, I know to you this is probably gonna sound stupid, but I think there's a ghost in here so I think we should get out before any crazy shit starts to happen, eh?" Yoshi said. Lakilester turned his head toward the dino, but said nothing in response.

However, something that Yoshi noticed about Lakilester immediately gave him the chills.

"Oh my god...your eyes..." He whispered. Lakilester then got up and ran towards Yoshi, and punched him in the face, sending him flying back into the wall. It all happened so fast that Yoshi didn't even have time to react.

"OWWWW, MY HEAD! You fucking bastard! I'm going to-" Yoshi was then cut off by 'Lakilester' wrapping his hands around Yoshi's neck. His airway was blocked and there was no way he could breathe.

* * *

"Man, I wonder why Goombella didn't want to room with me? I could've sworn she liked me!" Goombario complained as he and Kooper entered their room.

"Gee, maybe it's because you're coming off TOO strong sometimes? If you do that, girls will think you're a creeper and you'll get nowhere that way," Kooper advised.

"What the hell do you know? You never even had a girlfriend before! Why you wanna be up in my space, bro?" Goombario scowled.

Kooper rolled his eyes. "I'm NOT in your space! And yes, I DID have a girlfriend before. Her name was Zoe, and we were with each for a year until I found that she cheated on me for quite a while behind my back so I ended it with her."

"Huh. You never told me about that. Sorry that happened to you, dude. You know how women can be, they act like they're always the innocent ones in a relationship so they get more of a 'pass' to do whatever the hell they want. Did you know that women are just as likely to cheat on men? I read it in a dating article once!" Goombario informed.

"That's...nice, albeit a bit sexist I think. Anyways, I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just go to sleep so this stupid night can be overwith already," Kooper groaned.

"Hell no! I'm not even tired yet! I wanna explore more of this house. It has definitely piqued my interest and I'm really curious to know about the history of this house so I wanna see if there's possibly a book about it in that library we went to!" Goombario said in excitement and started to head out until Kooper pulled him back.

"Wait, what!? You seriously wanna go out there all by yourself? Do you not realize how risky that is with Kalvin out there, possibly waiting for someone to fall into a trap and then he'll mutilate you and put your organs in a jar!?" He shrieked.

"There's nothing better to do! Besides, I'm sure I'll be fine. The old dude may seem creepy, but I doubt he's a real threat. See ya!" Goombario assured in cockiness and turned around to head back out.

"So you're just gonna leave me here then?" Kooper asked in worry.

"I thought that you didn't want to come?" Goombario retorted.

"I don't! But I don't wanna stay here either!" Kooper shrieked again.

"Oh just come with me for crying out loud! This shrimpy goomba will protect you from the boogeyman!"

* * *

"Sushie...I have to pee," Bombette said in embarassment as the two got on the bed.

"Congratulations, I DON'T CARE!" Sushie yelled.

"I'm serious, you obese fish! I have to go REALLY bad but I'm too scared of going out there by myself. Could you walk with me to find the bathroom?" Bombette asked.

"Hell no! I am NOT going out there with that century aged vampire wannabe roaming about! Do it yourself or hold it in for the rest of the night!" Sushie demanded.

"There is no way I can hold it in for that long! I'm going to be uncomfortable for the rest of the night, which means I won't be able to get my desirable sleep!" Bombette raised her voice.

"Why the hell are you so scared anyways? You do realize that if that psychopathic biznatch tries chasing after you, you can just bomb his ass into dust, right?" Sushie pointed out.

"I DO know that, but he might have some special defense we don't know about that can prevent him from getting hurt from my blasts! We have to look at every single side of this situation, you know!" Bombette yelled.

"Quit being so paranoid. Just do it and get it overwith already! It isn't that hard!" Sushie scolded.

Bombette started to turn red. "GOD, YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH! No wonder why you're the least popular member out of all the paper mario partners! At least Goombario is relevant enough to be the second most hated partner in the series, and you...NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!" She then left the room and slammed the door.

Bombette stomped down the hallway, letting her rage out.

"God, who the hell does that fatass think she is!? She is a total coward! The only thing she's good for is dousing fire! OOH, SO COOL DUDE! YOU MUST BE, LIKE, SUPERWOMAN OR SOMETHING! Pffff yeah right. I could easily take down six enemies at once if I wanted to. Her ego is twice the size as she is. Both her and Lakilester just need to go back where they belong cause no one has time for them," Bombette ranted.

She entered a smaller and narrower hallway, not really paying attention to exactly where she's going on. The hallway seemed dimmer than the foyer, creating a tense atmosphere. There were a few doors further down, but Bombette was a bit nervous to just check in there and open them randomly.

"Ugh, this seriously sucks. Why the hell doesn't Kalvin label his doors like Peach does? I imagine he gets lost around this colossal place once in a while just like she does!" Bombette said.

She came upon the first door and looked at it. She groaned a little, not wanting to explore the weird mansion but she had to go really bad so it was the only thing to do at that point.

As she reached for the doorknob, it started to turn by itself. Bombette screamed and backed up into the wall.

The door quickly opened and out came Kalvin with the same expression he's had the entire night.

"Vat are you doing outside zis room?" He asked.

"Oh! I-I was just looking for the b-bathroom. Is that...your room?" Bombette asked in fear.

"No, it isn't. I was just...getting something from in there," Kalvin responded in an odd way.

"Oh okay then. So, can you tell me where the bathroom is then? I'm about to piss all over myself any minute now!" Bombette squealed.

"Hmmm...no. I vant you to move close to me first," Kalvin responded oddly again.

"What? Why? What are you gonna do?" Bombette questioned.

"Don't ask, just do. Come here now..." Kalvin beckoned to himself.

"Um, n-no thanks, I think I'll just go back the way I came and look for the bathroom myself..." Bombette stuttered, getting more scared by the second.

"I said...COME HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!" Kalvin exploded and reached out to grab her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

EOC.

Jesus, this chapter took me A LOT longer to write than I thought it would. Unfortunately, I couldn't get to exploring more of the mansion this time, but next chapter will definitely have it. Next chapter will also include more supernatural chaos and some history about the house and its residents is found as well...


	4. Supernatural

_Characters: Goombario Kooper Parakarry Bow Watt Sushie Lakilester Goombella Koops Koopie Flurrie Yoshi Vivian Bobbery Ms. Mowz_

Kooper and Goombario were in the library checking out the books.

"Jeeze, there are so many of these books! Did Kalvin buy all this? Or did his family before him collected these but never bothered to get rid of them? Does Kalvin even read any of them? If so, how does he get to the higher shelves if I don't see a stepladder around? So many damn questions..." Kooper said in frustration.

"Ugh, all the books I've been skimming through seem to be boring traditional romance and mystery novels. I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering the older generation is into stuff like that!" Goombario scowled, looking through the shelves.

"So not only are you a sexist, you're also an ageist. You just keep surprising me each day, Goombario..." Kooper teased.

"I'm not sexist nor ageist! It's just a general statement, if you will. Now shut up and keep looking! We need to do this fast before Kalvin comes in here and threatens us to go back to bed or else he'll bore us to death by reading us one of these books," Goombario exclaimed.

"What are we even looking for, anyways? Clarification would really help!" Kooper demanded.

"I told you, we're looking for some kind of history book that talks about the past of this mansion. Kalvin said that his family from the past was involved in a lot of 'controversial events' which means that they were likely well known, so therefore they HAVE to be written in a book somewhere here," Goombario explained to him.

"Okay...but for what reason are we looking for this, then? This all seems a bit pointless to me..." Kooper groaned.

"I just wanna know what 'controversial' stuff Kalvin's family tree were involved in. It may also give us some clues as to if we can actually trust him or not," Goombario explained even further.

Kooper sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was tired and really wanted to go to sleep, but he didn't want to go back alone since he would be too scared to sleep. Plus, he didn't like the idea of leaving Goombario down here by himself. It was too risky.

Kooper skimmed through the shelves, too lazy to look through the books. However, he stopped once he came across a book that caught his attention. It was blue and the title on the side was Tragic History of the Koopa's. Kooper snatched it and opened the front cover to the inside. On the very first page he read:

This is a personal and truthful eyewitness account of the infamous Koopa family. I, Kent Konard, am simply a cousin and a nephew of this family, and other than that and this book, I have no affiliation with them whatsoever nor do I wish to. The purpose of this book is to expose all the godawful things the Koopas have done to not only others, but themselves as well. I have interacted and stuck around them long enough to know that they have always been up to no good. The full story begins on the next page...

Kooper widened his eyes right after he read that. Looks like Kalvin wasn't lying when he said his family was involved in controversial events. Kooper looked at the copyright at the bottom. The year it was published was in 2000. That was thirteen years ago. Kooper turned to the very back of the book to see if there was more info about the author. There was a small section about Kent, saying that he was born in 1904 and that he is mostly known for writing mystery novels and whatnot. Nothing really important written in there, but Kent was 95 or 96 when he wrote this book. Kooper thought that was amazing, but at the same time, thought it was a bit odd how he decided to write a book so late in his life. It's also weird how he wanted to make the Koopa family look bad by doing this. This guy must've REALLY had a burning hatred for the family.

"Goombario, come over here right now! You need to see this!" Kooper yelled, not taking his eyes off the book. The goomba rushed over in excitement.

"What is it? You found something good, didn't you!? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" He annoyingly cheered.

"This book right here...it appears to me that this book is about the history of the Koopa family. I read a few descriptions inside and it appears that the guy who wrote it was a cousin and nephew of the family and he tells personal eyewitnessed accounts of what he saw go on with the family," Kooper summarized.

"BINGO! This has got to be it right here! Now we can see if Kalvin really is trustworthy or not! But wait a second...if this book is basically attacking Kalvin's family tree...then why would they still have it here?" Goombario questioned.

The awkward silence was then interrupted by a loud scream. Goombario and Kooper almost screamed themselves when they heard it.

"Oh no...what's happened?" Kooper said and then he and Goombario ran down the hallway, into the foyer, and went up the stairs to the right.

"HELLO!? WHO WAS THAT THAT JUST SCREAMED!?" Goombario shouted, about to enter one of the bedrooms until Kooper pulled him away.

"Goombario, look! Down the hallway! Is that...Bombette?" Kooper pointed. They both saw a small and round figure lying down in the hallway which indeed looked like her. She wasn't moving at all. Goombario and Kooper feared the worst, but they had to go check on her either way. They quickly walked down the small and narrow hallway, becoming more nervous with each step they took. When they finally approached Bombette, they both gasped. She was bleeding from her neck and her body looked a bit pale.

"Oh my god...Kooper? Is she..." Goombario tried to finish his sentence, but couldn't since he didn't want to accept that one of his friends is dead.

Kooper knelt down and checked for a pulse. After about a half-minute, he shook his head.

"...She's gone, Goombario. Her body is cold too..." Kooper whispered, but Goombario heard it well enough.

"I...I don't fucking believe this. THAT SON OF A BITCH! HE DID THIS, DIDN'T HE!?" Goombario exploded in rage.

"Bombette is dead!?"

Kooper and Goombario shrieked and jumped around at the sudden voice. It was Sushie who had a nervous expression.

"Sushie! Did you hear Bombette scream as well?" Kooper asked.

"Yes I did. She wanted to go to the bathroom and wanted me to come with her but I refused so she went by herself and now she's...gone..." Sushie explained, her eyes widened and focused on the dead body.

"And why didn't you go with her exactly?" Goombario asked in his still pissed off voice.

"Because...I...I WAS SCARED, ALRIGHT!? I didn't want to go back out there with that creepy motherfucker lurking around! I thought it was safer to stay in the room. But when I heard her scream...I knew she was in danger. So, did Kalvin actually kill her?" Sushie asked while clearly trying hard not to sob.

"That's the most likely situation. I doubt any of our other friends could've done it. The bastard stabbed her right in the neck! I'm surprised he didn't do more..." Goombario scowled.

"Stabbed? You sure about that? Those don't look like stab wounds..." Sushie pointed to the bloody marks on the side of Bombette's neck.

Kooper examined the wounds. "She's right. I don't think they're stab wounds. They look more like holes actually...like...wait a second...could Kalvin maybe have bitten Bombette like a vampire!?"

Goombario raised his eyebrow. "Please tell me you're not serious. Do you actually think something as ridiculous as that is what happened here!?"

"I know, I know, it sounds stupid and far-fetched. But we've all agreed that Kalvin is pretty damn scary, and there's the fact that he's over 100 years old. Oh, and let's not forget about his ACCENT! It sounds just like a generic vampire back in the old days!" Kooper pointed out.

"He's right! Vampires don't age and they always aim for the neck when they try to drink the blood from someone!" Sushie exclaimed.

"Wow. Okay. So you're telling me we're dealing with a freaking vampire then? That's just fantastic! How the hell are we suppose to kill him them?" Goombario asked in disbelief.

"Well, vampires die from sunlight, but it's dark out so that's out of the question. I think I remember that they can die from being stabbed in the heart or having their head sliced off so all we need to do is find a pointy object and get him with it. They can also be burned to death," Kooper explained.

"Sounds easy enough. But I just realized something...where the hell is everyone else? They surely heard the scream too, didn't they?" Goombario questioned.

...

Bow and Ms. Mowz were still reading the diary.

_October 31, 2012_

_The person who owns this mansion that we're in is a very old and creepy guy named Kalvin Koopa. He also talks like a vampire which seriously gives me the chills. I'm really starting to wonder if that guy is secretly a psychopath? I mean, it's not just me that gets a bad vibe from him, it's all my other friends too! But of course, there's no way to prove it just yet and asking Kalvin about it will probably make things incredibly awkward. I have to admit though, this mansion is very nice. It looks like something out of a 1930's movie, heh heh! But anyways, Kalvin said that we could sleep in the bedrooms on the second floor for the night, then he'll help us escape in the morning. He said that we can't escape right now because the weather is freezing and there are apparently wolves lurking around out there. God, I hate wolves so much...they give me the chills! It doesn't help that Kalvin said he has wolves of themselves. And apparently, this isn't the first time that a group of strangers wandered into that...what did he call it? The Forest of Gloom? Yeah. He told us that people have gone into there before on Halloween night and ended up in this place and couldn't get back. This Forest of Gloom supposedly has an awful history behind it, and its 'supernaturalness' kicks up around Halloween time, creating a deadly area. Yeah, I'm DEFINITELY not going to sleep tonight..._

"Dude, this girl and her friends are going through the exact same thing that we're going through! The wolves, the forest...it's like a freaking pattern. He's done this before numerous times without a doubt," Bow exclaimed.

"Let's keep on reading. We need to know what happened to her and her friends," Ms. Mowz urged and they continued to read.

_Me and Toadia decided to room together while everyone else kinda did their own thing. We entered the room and we were shocked at how clean and nice it was, well besides the floor boards of course. They looked so old and rotted...and it seriously looked there was a bunch of loose and broken ones in the corner that look like they could just break if you stepped on them._

Bow took her eyes off the diary and looked at both corners to see what she was talking. Toadiko was right; in the right corner, there were floorboards that looked different from the rest. They were broken and ready to crumble.

_The bed that we're lying down in is very soft and comfortable...but I still cannot manage to sleep. So, I'm just sitting here, writing to myself to pass the time while Toadia is somehow sleeping peacefully beside me. The atmosphere in this room feels so heavy and...weird though. Perhaps a bit cold as well. It seriously feels like there is someone watching over my shoulder, but whenever I look back, there's no one there. I could've sworn I heard a whisper a few minutes ago as well. I've never felt so nervous in my entire life...oh diary, if I somehow don't make it out alive tonight...no! I can't think such thoughts. You know what? I'm just gonna turn off the lamp and force myself to sleep. I can't do this anymore._

As Ms. Mowz was turning to the next page, Bow felt another cold breeze go by her. She turned around in fear, but saw nothing of course.

"Ms. Mowz...I think we should leave," Bow whispered.

"Why? What is it?" The thief asked, but before Bow could even utter another word, the closet door was heard squeaking. Bow and Ms. Mowz slowly turn to the closet door and gasped when they saw that it was slowly closing by itself.

"Um...Bow?" Ms. Mowz uttered, desperately wanting to know what they should do.

Then the unexpected happen. A scream was heard coming from the closet and Ms. Mowz and Bow were literally blown away into the air and smashed against the back wall. Bow screeched and fell to the hard wood ground, but Ms. Mowz was even unluckier as she fell into the loose floorboards. She crashed through that part of the floor and was heard screaming as she was falling to the floor below.

"MS. MOWZ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bow screamed and tried to get up but she was kicked in the face and fell over again.

"AGH! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Bow raged, trying to ignore the pain her entire body was going through. She turned invisible, since that would enable her to see the ghost.

Bow scanned the room quickly, but couldn't find a trace of the ghost.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!? COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" Bow screamed, preparing for a fight. She heard a giggle which sounded like a female's. She flipped around and shrieked when she saw the ghost. It was a female Koopa with long black hair and scary, wide eyes. She also looked she had gotten blood spilt all over her body.

"Oh my god...you...you're the one who just hurt us, didn't you? You little bitch! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Bow angrily demanded. The ghost did not respond, she simply swiped her nails across Bow's cheek, creating a long and bloody mark.

Bow retaliated by attempting to punch her in the face, but the ghost disappeared before she could touch her.

"What the hell!? Where did you go!? Quit playing games!" Bow yelled. In an instant, she felt her back get kicked incredibly hard, causing her to fly through the window and fall down outside.

...

Goombella and Flurrie were still sleeping their room...that is, until they heard the scream.

Flurrie was the first one to get up. "Huh? What on earth was that? Oh dear...I hope the others didn't get into trouble! Goombella sweetie, you must get up this instant!" She shook the goomba gal.

"Ughh...what is it Flurrie!? Can't you see that I'm attempting to sleep here!?" Goombella crankily said.

"Goombella, I'm almost positive that I heard a scream and I'm even more positive that it was one of our friends!" Flurrie explained.

"So why don't you go check it out and report back to me what the results were or whatever. Kay thanks bye," She tiredly responded.

Flurrie rolled her eyes, giving up on getting her up. Flurrie got out of bed, walked to the door, and opened it. She popped her head out and looked for any sign of life.

"Hello? Is everyone okay? HELLO!" Flurrie called out. There was no response at all, which chilled Flurrie even more.

As she was about to shut the door,he was started by someone who came running to her.

"FLURRIE! You heard the scream too!?" Goombella yelled in panic.

"Why yes I...WHAT IN THE WORLD!? GOOMBELLA? But...you were just...in the bed..." Flurrie was too shocked for words.

"What? I woke up like 10 minutes ago to take a walk out here since I couldn't sleep and I really didn't want to just sit there in the dark," Goombella explained, but Flurrie still couldn't believe it.

"No...NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I WAS JUST TALKING TO YOU IN THE BED! I have to be dreaming this, there is no other way to explain it!" The actress shrieked and started to pull her hair out.

"What are you saying? You're trying to tell me I was just in the bed? How is that possible?" Goombella asked, starting to feel very freaked out.

"I don't know, I just...come here! Look! I'll show you!" Flurrie said and went back in the room to turn the lamp light on. She looked to the bed but saw that no one was there now.

"B-b-b-b-but I could've sworn I saw you right there, Goombella! I must be hallucinating!" Flurrie freaked out even more. She turned around to face Goombella then screamed when she saw something that almost have her a heart attack. It was a shadow with the silhouette that was taller and thinner than Goombella.

"OH MY GOD! BEHIND YOU!" She screamed and pointed.

Goombella had no time to react, as nails or something of the sort slashed across her leg. The poor goomba screamed and fell over in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Flurrie screamed again and ran across the bed to get away. The lamp picked itself up and was thrown right at Flurrie's back, knocking her down. Flurrie screamed yet again and started to cry this time. She turned herself over and dropped her jaw when she saw the bed being thrown to her. Flurrie rolled out of the way and just barely dodged the bed as it crashed into the wall, cracking it.

"GOOMBELLA, COME ON! WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Flurrie shouted and helped Goombella up then ran the hell out of there. They ran across the hallway and went down the small set of stairs, then went down the larger set of stairs. They ran across the foyer, kicked the door open, and slammed it shut. Goombella and Flurrie sat down, taking a huge breather and letting their heart slow.

"My god...Flurrie...that was too close. That really happened, didn't it? This isn't a nightmare, is it?" Goombella asked.

"I wish it was, but I'm afraid not, dearie. But at least we're safe now..." Flurrie assured.

They then heard the howling of wolves nearby.

...

"BOBBERY! GET UP RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Parakarry screamed. Since it was pitch black in the room, he had to reach out in hopes of grabbing the drunken sailor. He stepped forward slowly, trying not to trip over and hurt himself. He kept on moving forward until his legs hit the bed, which indicated that Bobbery was right by.

"Bobbery...please...if you can hear me, make a sound!" Parakarry said, reaching out further. He then felt a hand grab his hand tight.

"YES! Finally! Okay, now hold on to me tight alright? We're getting out of here and finding the others," Parakarry instructed. He then walked forward to where he thought the door would be but was suddenly pulled back by the hand.

"Bobbery, what the hell are you doing? We have to go right now!" Parakarry yelled. It was silent for a moment, but then Parakarry thought about something.

"Hold on a second...Bobbery, this doesn't feel like your hand...oh my god..." The paratroopa gasped, realizing what he had gotten himself into.

The hand locked on to Parakarry's hand and pushed it as far as it could. Kooper screamed bloody murder as he felt his wrist crack and break. He started to cry as the pain jolted through his entire arm.

The hand let him go and Parakarry fell to the ground, crying as he held his broken wrist.

"PARAKARRY! CAN YOU SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH ALREADY!? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Bobbery shouted, finally saying something after all this time.

"BOBBERY! Listen to me, we have to leave right now! There is something in this room with us and we're going to fucking die if we don't get the hell out!" Parakarry angrily responded.

"Fine fine fine! Sheesh. But why isn't this stupid lamp working? Did you break it?" Bobbery asked.

"No, I didn't! Please, just follow my voice. I'm going to try to find the door..." Parakarry said and he crawled on the ground, using his only useful arm to feel for the door.

"Aha, I got it! Bobbery, are you following my voice? Do you need help walking?" Parakarry asked.

"No I don't need your bloody help! I can do everything fine on my own ya scallywag!" Bobbery yelled, his voice getting closer.

Parakarry rolled his eyes. "Definitely an angry drunk..."

Parakarry used his good hand to open the door and the light shone in. He turned around and saw Bobbery inches away from him but he also saw someone sitting on the bed, which made him scream. Parakarry only saw it for about two seconds, so he didn't get an exact look, but it was enough for him to book it.

"LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO!" Parakarry shouted, grabbed Bobbery's hand, and rushed out the door.

Both of them then felt a tremendous force that pushed against their backs. Parakarry and Bobbery crashed through the wooden railing and fell to the foyer below.

...

"I'm going to assume this Kayon Koopa lived in this room. Why would he scratch his name into the floor though? What exactly would be the purpose in doing that?" Vivian questioned.

"I'm not sure, really. Maybe he liked his name so much that he wanted to flaunt it everywhere he could?" Watt lazily suggested. Vivian raised an eyebrow at her.

"That doesn't even make sense, Watt. Wait a minute, what is that on the wall near the window?" Vivian pointed to the location and walked to it.

Watt was about to follow her, until she heard something that made her jump.

"AGH! Vivian, did you just hear that? It sounded like a scream!" She yelled, but Vivian didn't pay attention to her. She was too focused on the thing she saw.

"How didn't I notice this when we came in? Look, the name 'Kayon Koopa' is scratched in here too in tiny letters!" She exclaimed.

"Again? I'm guessing this person REALLY wanted to mark this room as their own..." Watt shrugged.

Vivian lowered her eyes to the floor and almost shrieked when she saw more markings.

"Oh my god, I found a couple more saying 'Kayon Koopa' on the floor!" Vivian yelled, pointing to the locations.

"This is getting freakier by the second. I really think we should just leave, Vivian..." Watt nervously suggested.

Vivian started to move around the entire room and her face grew more shocked as each second passed by. "Holy crap...it's all over the floor! I can't believe we didn't see this! Kayon Koopa is scratched in all the floorboards!"

"Okay, this is more than enough proof that we should leave! COME ON ALREADY!" Watt impatiently yelled and ran to the door.

"Why did this person write their name all over the room!? What exactly were they trying to do or prove by this?" Vivian wondered out loud. She looked carefully at the walls to see if she could find more scratchings, and indeed she did, although they were smaller than the ones on the floor and more spread out. "God, this person must've been completely insane to do all this! I seriously wanna know why they did it!"

"OH MY GOD, WHO THE HELL CARES!? LET'S JUST GO ALREADY BEFORE SOME SCARY SHIT STARTS TO HAPPEN!" Watt screamed in anger this time.

Right after that, the window exploded, sending glass pieces flying throughout the room. Vivian and Watt screamed and ducked their heads. Watt grabbed ahold of Vivian's arm and tugged her out of the room. The girls ran for their lives and went down the left second floor hallway (different hallway than the one that Goombario, Kooper, and Sushie were in). Watt headed to the first door that she saw, opened it, got in with Vivian, and slammed it shut.

"HOLY SHIT TELL ME THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN, OH MY FUCKING GOD TELL ME THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!" Watt hysterically screamed.

"Yes it did seriously just happen now stop screaming in my ear!" Vivian cried and calmed down. "God, I can't see a single thing! Look for a light switch or something!"

"Uhh, hello? I AM a light switch! Well, technically that is. Let me just brighten myself up here..." Watt said and charged herself. Light started to flood the room from Watt and they could both see almost everything now.

"Perfect! But...oh my god! Watt, why are there coffins in here!?" Vivian shrieked and covered her mouth.

...

Koopie sat down at the bed, trying to analyze what the hell just happened in the last few minutes.

"Woah! Did you just hear that scream, Koopie? It sounded close by...should we go check it out?" Koops asked, but Koopie was too focused on the other situation.

"I just don't understand. How could that have been Flurrie when she was in her room sleeping? There is no way we were dreaming, and I don't think we were hallucinating either," Koopie said.

"Um, yeah, can we not think about that right now please? God, if my head was just a few more inches to the left I would've been dead from that glass object!" Koops cried.

"Don't you dare start saying that, Koops! Let's just be thankful that nothing else happened to us. Unfortunately, I doubt I'll be able to sleep now. There's no way I can erase what I saw from my head..." Koopie said and rubbed her eyes.

"So you wanna stay up all night then? Is that what you're saying?" Koops asked.

"Well...I don't know! I'm tired as hell, but I'm also scared that if I fall asleep, something like what just happened is going to come and this time it might actually hurt us! I don't wanna die in my sleep...at least not like this," Koopie started to bite her nails in worry.

"Um, how about this then? I can't believe I'm about to say this but, do you wanna explore the mansion to kill some time? I know that sounds really risky but I kinda don't stay in here after what happened..." Koops shyly suggested.

"Hmm! That's actually not a bad idea. Sure as hell beats just sitting here all night. Alright, I'm in. Let's go!" Koopie said in sudden eagerness. They both walked to the door and as Koopie was about to open it, she heard the creaking sound of the closet door opening up. She whipped her head around and covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

"Koopie what is it!?" Koops asked and was about to turn his head around but Koopie pushed his head back.

"Oh my god...Koops, whatever you do, do NOT look behind you. I am dead serious. Just keep your eyes on me," Koopie ordered. Koops gulped and nodded, starting to shake at his knees.

Koopie opened the door, still keeping her eye on the thing that opened the closet. The thing started to sprint around the bed and toward them.

"HOLY SHIT! GO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Koopie screamed and dragged Koops with her. They both ran as if their lives depended on it, ignoring everything else around them. They ran down the stairs and surprisingly didn't fall and tumble down them.

"Hey you guys! Where are you going!?" Kooper shouted from the second floor, seeing them run at a high speed. The two ignored him, probably not on purpose, and kept on running.

They reached the foyer floor and ran to their left, into a big hallway that was filled with cobwebs, dust, and old paintings.

"KOOPIE! TELL ME WHAT YOU SAW RIGHT NOW!" Koops shouted, starting to become out of breath. Koopie ignored his question and kept on running, not looking back at all.

They turned a corner and ran straight down for a few seconds, turned another corner and saw a huge entrance to the right that led outside while the hallway kept going further. They decided to use the entrance to the outside.

Koops and Koopie stopped running once they got a few feet past the entrance. They both were incredibly out of breath and could feel their hearts pounding through their chest.

"Wha...what is this place? Is this...a courtyard of some sort?" Koopie asked, still catching her breath.

The two looked around the entire outside area and saw what looked like a huge tomb-like thing in the dead center of the courtyard. There was grass all around it too. There was also a tall grass hedge that wrapped around the tomb area, except for the part where Koops and Koopie could see the center. Basically, the path they were on was a straight path that led to a huge circle path which is where the hedge starts and ends at. They could also see a path to their very far right that clearly lead somewhere else but couldn't tell where exactly. They looked at the night sky and was a bit surprised to see how huge the moon was. The moonlight shone over the courtyard brightly, making it easy to see.

"Well, at least outside is definitely safer than inside. We should be okay for now. It sure is cold out here though..." Koopie said, her entire body starting to shiver.

"Koopie, you need to tell me what you saw in the room. Please, I can handle it! You can't keep it away from me all night!" Koops pleaded.

Koopie gave an expression that clearly said she didn't want to tell him, but she gave in since she didn't feel like arguing.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Let's walk though, I don't feel comfortable standing next to the entrance to the house..." Koopie said and so the two started walking towards the center of the courtyard, a bit curious to check out the tomb thing.

"So, um, I heard the closet door open so I checked to see what was happening and I saw...ugh...I saw a koopa with half of a face!" Koopie quickly admitted.

"H-half of a face!? Oh my god! Do you think that was the same thing that pretended to be Flurrie and threw the glass object at us?" Koops asked.

"I guess so. But still...god, that was so fucking disgusting! His skin was all exposed and bloody! UGH! I'm never going to forget that image as long as I live!" Koopie cried.

"I'm sorry you saw that Koopie...so...does this mean this house really is haunted then? If so, then wow...I never thought in my life that I would ever visit a haunted place. I've always done my best to stay away from them, but I guess luck wanted me to suffer..." Koops sighed.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised. When I first saw the mansion, I immediately got vibes that something was very wrong with it," Koopie added to his haunted comment.

The two entered the grass area with the tomb-like structure in the middle.

"Now what is this suppose to be? A tomb or some huge gravestone?" Koopie questioned, examing the structure.

"I don't know but it has a design of that guy who looks like Bowser on it, just like the one in the house! What was his name again...Count Bowtula?" Koops pointed out.

"Count Bowtula? How the hell did none of us pick up on that when Kalvin first said it? It's similar to Count Dracula, people!" Koopie scratched her head.

They then heard sudden sounds of wild barking and growling which scared the holy hell out of the koopas.

"AHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT!? WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM?" Koops screamed and fell over.

"It sounds like dogs! Wait a second...dogs? No, it can't be! Oh my god, it's wolves! Kalvin's wolves, you know, the wolves he was talking about in the kitchen? They're out here!" Koopie raised her voice over the annoying wolf sounds.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no! We can't stay here then! We have to get back inside right now!" Koops shrieked and attempted to stand himself back up.

"Wait, I hear them running! I think they're coming towards us...they know we're here! What the hell do we do!? I've never fought a wolf before!" Koopie cried in panic. The wolf sounds were getting louder and louder and the koopas braced for the inevitable.

...

Yoshi started feeling light headed because he couldn't breathe at all. He had to do something before death takes over. Using his mouth, his bit on the possessed Lakilester's hand as hard as he could. The lakitu screamed in a voice that clearly didn't sound like a person. Lakilester let him go and Yoshi fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, you've had your fun ghost bitch, but now it's my turn!" Yoshi yelled, standing back up. He 'popped' out an egg and threw it at Lakilester. The lakitu screamed in pain again. Yoshi threw another egg at him, causing him to fall over this time. Yoshi ran over to him, knelt down, and started smacking him repeatedly.

"GET. OUT. OF. HIS. BODY. YOU. PIECE. OF. SHIT!" He screamed each word with each smack. Lakilester opened his mouth and a bunch of black smoke started shooting out of it. Yoshi watched this in awe as the smoke flew under the door.

"Ugh...OW! Why the hell does my face hurt so much? Don't tell me I'm gonna need to get plastic surgery!" Lakilester groaned.

"Dude, did you not know what just happened to you? You were freaking possessed! I had to beat on you until the ghost decided to exit your body! It was the only way!" Yoshi exclaimed.

Lakilester gasped and backed away from the dino. "I was...p-possessed? You're telling me that this place is actually haunted!? Fuck that, I am SO out of here!" Lakilester then started to run to the door.

"LAKILESTER DON'T JUST GO OUT THERE, YOU'RE NOT SAFE ALONE! LISTEN TO ME!" Yoshi angrily raised his voice.

Lakilester stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to Yoshi. "You know what? I did not SCREW that freaking klepto and cheat on my bitch of a girlfriend for a crapload of money since I was desperate for a job, just so I could die here with second rate video game celebrities like you and the rest of your ratchet friends!" He then ran out, leaving Yoshi to just stand there in complete shock at what he told him.

Lakilester ran down the stairs and got onto the foyer. He ran to the door and tried opening it, but it seemed like it was locked or something was preventing him from opening it.

"GAAAAHHHH! COME ON! OPEN UP ALREADY!" The lakitu screamed and pounded on the door. He decided to give up and turned back around to look for another exit.

As he reached the center of the foyer, he heard something falling. He looked up and saw the chandelier was heading straight for him. He got out of the way just in time before the chandelier crashed to the floor.

"Oh my god..." Lakilester whispered. He then heard another noise from above. He looked up again and saw Bobbery and Parakarry falling from the second floor. Lakilester screamed and dashed out of the foyer, into the hallway everyone was in before, into the library, into the small hallway, and into the kitchen.

"This is getting to be too much! Why the hell are these ghosts so pissed off for?" Lakilester asked himself. He saw a hallway on the other side of the kitchen and started heading for it, until a plate whizzed past by him and smashed into pieces when it hit the wall.

"What the hell? WOAH!" Lakilester shrieked and ducked when another one came flying at him. He saw where the thrown plates were coming from, it was from the sink! He tried to run as fast as he could, but one of the plates smashes into him this time. Lakilester screams in pain and then another one hits him, making him move backwards. Another plate is thrown, this time at his face. Lakilester screamed louder than before and limped backwards up against the wall. He groaned in pain as he could feel blood coming out of his wounds. A bunch of glass pieces were stuck to his face, but he felt too weak to take them out.

Then something else happened. He saw a nearby drawer open and out came floating a few knives. Lakilester's eyes widened, knowing what was going to happen. The knives flew at him and the lakitu made one last scream.

One stabbed through his left hand. One stabbed through his stomach. One stabbed through his neck. One stabbed through his right eye. One stabbed through his leg.

EOC.

I was going to let Lakilester live a few more chapters longer, but since everyone wanted him to die, I had to switch the death order around. :P XD


	5. Feed The Wolves

Happy Halloween everyone! This chapter is my treat to you.

_Characters: Goombario Kooper Parakarry Bow Watt Sushie Goombella Koops Koopie Flurrie Yoshi Vivian Bobbery Ms. Mowz_

"Kooper, what's wrong? What's going on?" Goombario asked as he and Sushie ran to the koopa who was standing by the second floor railing.

"You guys didn't hear that? There was this weird noise as if something broke and then there were a few shouts. I came out here to see what was going on and found Koops and Koopie running down the stairs and into some other hallway. I tried calling out for them to see what was going on, but I'm guessing they didn't hear me...they looked scared," Kooper described.

"They were probably running from Kalvin or a bunch of annoying ghosts. Either that, or they saw Flurrie's face without makeup on," Sushie joked and laughed.

"Is this really the time to be cracking jokes? THIS IS SERIOUS! We just had one friend die and now the rest of our friends could potentially be in danger as well! We have to go check on them!" Kooper yelled.

"WAIT! Over there, on the floor! Is that...Parakarry and Bobbery?" Goombario pointed to the foyer below. The three ran down the stairs and over to them, also noticing the fallen down chandelier.

"PARAKARRY! BOBBERY! What the hell happened to you two!? SPEAK TO US, MAN!" Goombario shrieked in panic and smacked Parakarry's face multiple times to see if he was alive.

"OW! WILL YOU STOP SMACKING ME!? I'M FINE! Now help me up!" The paratroopa yelled in pain and Goombario helped him up while Kooper helped up the drunker sailor.

"Ugh...why in the bloody hell does my head ache so much!? Did I get into a bar fight and someone managed to bash me in the head with a beer bottle?" Bobbery groaned.

"Do you seriously not remember that you've been in this place for the past two hours? God, you're a complete mess! I heard there was a new Alcholics Anonymous place opening up in Mushroom City, you should go there some time!" Sushie complained.

"So what did exactly happen to you guys anyway that made you just lay down here like this?" Kooper asked.

"To sum it all up, there was this 'thing' in our room that broke my freaking wrist! It shut off all the electricity in there, so I couldn't see a damn thing! I knew I had to get out of there so I dragged Bobbery out of there with me and just when we thought it was safe...BAM! The ghost kicks both of our backs and we crashed through the railing and fell down here! We're lucky that we didn't suffer any more injuries!" Parakarry explained.

"Eh, I think that the mailboy over there was just on drugs, to be honest. Heroin is illegal, you know!" Bobbery annoyingly scolded. He was then smacked in the face by Sushie.

"He's not on drugs, you stupid wind up toy! I believe him because this mansion is without a doubt haunted. I'm positive that I'm not the only one here who feels like someone is constantly watching me. Plus, whenever there's a very old place still around, there is likely to be some deaths that happened in said place," Sushie pointed out.

"Hey you guys! Up here!" Called out a familiar from above. They looked up and saw Yoshi leaning over the railing.

"Yoshi? Oh thank goodness you're okay! Is Lakilester alright too?" Parakarry asked.

"I was actually about to ask you that. The poor dude got possessed and almost killed me! Thankfully, I managed to beat the ghost out of him but the dumbass freaked out and ran out of the room to who knows where. Have you guys seen him?" Yoshi asked as he headed down the stairs.

"HE WAS POSSESSED!? Well there you go! More proof that this place is haunted!" Sushie spat.

"I still think it's a bunch of bollocks. I won't believe it till I see it! I'm a realist, don't you know? I demand solid proof!" Bobbery stomped.

"Solid proof? Gee, how about the fact that you GOT PUSHED BY SOME DEMONIC FORCE AND CRASHED THROUGH THE RAILING!?" Goombario got in his face.

"Ugh, give it up Goombario. We're not going to reason with him while he's still wasted. Just let it go..." Kooper shook his head and turned to Yoshi. "Oh, and to answer your question about Lakilester, we have not seen him. Though, I'd like to know how this chandelier managed to fall to the ground..."

"Should we go look for him then? I mean, Lakilester is an idiot so he's probably gotten himself killed by now, but we still need everyone alive so we can get out of here! We can't risk getting more people killed!" Sushie exclaimed.

"Wait...can't risk getting more people killed? Are you saying what I think your saying?" Parakarry gasped.

"Depends on what you think I'm saying," Sushie raised her eyebrow.

"I mean, I thought that you were saying that someone has already gotten killed so therefore I assumed you were saying exactly that," Parakarry explained.

"Well, I was just saying that you were saying that I was saying someone got killed because you said that I said that we can't risk getting more people killed so you implied that I said that someone died even though I didn't say exactly that even though you thought I was saying that," Sushie responded in confusion.

"But I thought you were saying that I was saying that you were saying someone had died because you said we couldn't risk getting more people killed so that's why I was saying are you saying what I think your saying because I wasn't sure of what you were originally saying so that's why I was saying that in response to your saying of the comment," Parakarry said.

"OKAY JUST STOP! NEITHER OF YOU ARE MAKING SENSE RIGHT NOW! Just stop talking and let Goombario clarify what exactly the fuck Sushie meant by that comment already!" Yoshi exploded.

"Why thank you Yoshi! I actually feel special for once, tee hee! Anyways, basically...Bombette is dead, and we think that Kalvin drank her blood thus killing her," Goombario was more than happy to explain.

The other three gasped and widened their eyes.

"Wait a second, you're telling me that Kalvin is a VAMPIRE!? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously, am I the only one that's NOT on drugs here!?" Bobbery scoffed. He was then smacked by Sushie.

"Kalvin is a vampire...and he killed Bombette? Damn...but you know what? It makes sense. He talks like a generic vampire, he's lived for over 130 years, and his appearance is scarier than a tarantula," Yoshi said, not feeling that scared by the explanation.

"This is perfect! Well, not perfect that Bombette is dead of course, but perfect because we get to kill that disturbing son of a bitch! We all know how vampires can be killed, right? Yeah, once we do that, we're free to go!" Parakarry cheered.

"Um, are you forgetting about the freaking paranormal problem we got here!? You guys were attacked by some PMSing ghost, so who knows what the others are going through with that crap? We have to gather them up before anything worse happens!" Yoshi stated.

"Yoshi is right! It's also the reason why I have this book right here, which explains the history of this house and its inhabitants! We can found out who died in this house and why, and see if there's anyway we can find out how to stop them!" Goombario cheered, holding the book up for everyone to see.

"Dude, you are SUCH a nerd," Sushie insulted.

"Shut up, plump lips. That book could actually come in use..." Yoshi commented.

A loud banging sound was heard from afar. It sounded like glass shattering.

"Woah! Did you guys hear that!? Where did that come from?" Parakarry shrieked.

"Sounds like it was down there...where Kalvin showed us the library and the kitchen..." Yoshi pointed and gulped.

"Well, let's not just stand here like a bunch of wussies! Let's go check it out and see if there's any more wine in the kitchen!" Bobbery cheered and walked ahead of the group. As they were walking through the hallway they went in before, Goombario opened up the book and skimmed through a couple pages to see if he could find any info.

"Wow! Hey guys! Apparently back in the 1970's, there was a guy named Kayon Koopa that was killed in a fit of rage by his brother, named Karson Koopa. Supposedly, to sum all this extremely long page of text up, Karson's girlfriend, named Kara Koopa, cheated on Karson for Kayon. It went on for a few months until Karson came home early from work and caught the two 'making love' in bed. Karson was so enraged by this that he killed Kayon by stabbing him repeatedly. He then killed Kara the same way. Later, he buried the bodies in the courtyard of the house. Kent Koopa, the author, knew this because he had visited Karson at a psych ward since he heard the news about him being sent there and Karson confessed everything to him. Karson also said something about how he thought Kayon was secretly a psychopath, because he would always scratch his name in the floorboards and walls of his rooms, declaring the rooms as his eternally. Another thing is that he would sacrifice animals in a demonic ritual late at night sometimes too. Yikes! Then in 1983, Karson had committed suicide by jumping out the second floor window of the psych ward. Wow...that's extremely disturbing. The author even has a picture of Kayon and Kara in here too! Wow, Kara has really pretty long, black hair! I wonder if she used pantene?" Goombario explained.

"...Okay...but that still doesn't explain how Kalvin is a vampire though. We need to find out who else in the family was a vampire. Still though, I wonder if it was one of them who pushed us through the railing..." Parakarry wondered out loud.

"Wait, so if Kara and Kayon are buried in the courtyard, which I assume would just be a huge backyard of this place, shouldn't we find out find where they are buried at and burn their bones?" Sushie suggested.

"And what kind of good is that going to do? Seems like a waste of time to me!" Yoshi opposed.

"Because if we burn their skeletons to ashes, their souls will be set free to the afterlife! I've seen it before in movies and TV shows so I CLEARLY know what I'm talking about, you jackass!" Sushie retorted.

They all entered the kitchen and immediately spotted Lakilester pinned to the wall by the knives. Everyone shrieked at the disturbing sight.

"OH MY GOD, LAKILESTER! Quick, help me get him down!" Parakarry ordered and everyone ran to the lakitu's body and got the knives out of him.

"He's dead isn't he? Did...Kalvin do all this?" Kooper asked in fear.

"I don't know. If Kalvin DID do it, then why didn't he drink his blood? Seems a bit random for Kalvin to stab Lakilester with a bunch of knives when he could've done it in an easier way..." Goombario deduced.

"It must be the demons of the night, I tell ya! They got fed up with Lakilester being an asshole to everyone so they killed him! Who knew demons had a heart?" Bobbery randomly yelled and stumbled over Lakilester's body.

"As stupid as that sounded, he's probably right. The paranormal crap we encountered before could easily do something as awful as this. We REALLY need to stay on our toes from here on out. Who knows what kind of tricks they'll pull?" Yoshi warned.

"Well there's nothing we can for Lakilester now so we're gonna have to leave his body here. We need to warn the others and regroup because there is always strength in numbers!" Kooper declared.

"Hey! Why is the oven turned on and open?" Parakarry spoke and pointed at the white and dirty oven.

"Who cares? Kalvin probably has Alzheimer's so he forgot to shut it off. Big deal," Yoshi scowled.

"I'm just saying that I think we should turn it off otherwise it could catch on fire if we leave it on too long..." Parakarry suggested.

"Actually, that's not the only thing that's weird. Where the hell did all the furniture go?" Sushie pointed out. They were shocked to see that they just now realized that every furniture they saw when they first walked in was somehow gone.

"Wait...you guys...up there!" Goombario pointed and gasped. They all saw the furniture floating right near the ceiling.

"RUN!" Yoshi suddenly shouted and right after that, all the furniture crashed down to the floor, hitting some of the group.

"OWWWWWWWW! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sushie screamed as a couple of chairs fell onto her.

"Bobbery watch out!" Yoshi shrieked, pushing the drunk sailor out of the way from the big falling dining table so he'd have a chance to survive. Yoshi just barely jumped out of the way as the dining table smashed into big pieces.

Goombario stop dropped and rolled out of the way to the other side of the kitchen and Kooper just hid in his hard shell as numerous objects fell right on top of him, not doing any damage whatsoever.

Parakarry flew away from the mess as fast as he could. However, he was flying TOO fast and crashed into the wall right by the oven. He fell over, rubbing his hurt head and then felt his feet being dragged by someone not visible. Parakarry screamed for mercy as this thing grabbed his body and threw him into the oven and shut the door.

"What the...you guys just see that? Parakarry is going to kill himself by locking himself inside the oven! We have to stop him, you guyssssssss!" Bobbery freaked out.

Yoshi ran over and saw what he was talking. "Bobbery...HE'S NOT KILLING HIMSELF! SOME FUCKING GHOST OR WHATEVER SHOVED HIM IN THERE! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM RIGHT NOW!" The two then went to the oven and tried to pull it open as hard as possible but it's as if the thing was somehow locked into place. Parakarry screamed bloody murder as he banged on the oven door repeatedly.

"Oh my god...no way this is happening..." Goombario said, almost starting to cry. He went in with Kooper and helped open the door, but it still wouldn't budge. Smoke started to come out of the oven and Parakarry's screams grew more loud and frightening.

"AGH! WHY ISN'T THIS DOOR OPENING!? WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS TO US!?" Kooper also started to cry, never believing that he would ever witness someone die right in front of him.

"Stand aside right now, everyone! I got this!" Sushie spoke, wielding one of the chairs that fell on her. Everyone backed away and Sushie bashed the chair against the oven window, successfully breaking it open.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Parakarry screamed, poking his head out of the small slot. Everyone almost screamed when they saw his skin beginning to peel and bleed. They all ran to him and tried pull him out but Parakarry seemed to be too big to fit through the window.

"Come on you guys! Pull harder, we can't let him die!" Yoshi cried, tugging with all of his might.

The oven started to zap and the oven became even hotter. It zapped some more and exploded, blowing everyone else away. Parakarry was set on fire and screamed till his last breath.

...

Ms. Mowz opened her eyes and immediately got nervous when all she saw around her was a dim, flickering light bulb further away from her with a bunch of other junk placed all over. The room itself was very large let dirty and a bit smelly. The klepto stood up and gulped.

"Oh my god...it looks like I'm in the basement. Goddamnit! The basement is the worst place to be in a horror movie!" She pouted and stomped her foot. She felt something when she stomped her foot. She looked down at what it was and saw that it was Toadiko's diary.

"Yes! I still have it with me. Thank the stars! At least I can find out what happened to her and her friends and see if I can avoid any dangers that she describes..." Ms. Mowz said to herself, picked up the book, and walked toward the light to see the writing better. She turned to the page where she left off.

_I...I cannot describe what in the hell just happened. One minute I was sleeping and then all of a sudden I hear Toadia scream as if someone was killing her. I opened my eyes and saw the lamp light was turned on but Toadia wasn't next to me for some reason. I got up and l looked ahead of me and almost had a heart attack when I saw Toadia being dragged up the walls. How could that possibly happen? Well, apparently, the only explanation that I can come up with are ghosts. It makes the most sense, even though I've always been a skeptic of the paranormal. I got out of bed and tried to help get her down, but she was too high up for me to reach! And then, something even more scary happened. Toadia was thrown across the room at every wall, multiple times. This ghost or whatever the hell it's suppose to be, threw her too fast for me to grab onto her. Why is this ghost doing this to us!? At this point, my brain is just all over the place. I can't think straight. Then I was pushed by an invisible force. Yes diary, you read that right. I was pushed by a ghost. I felt someone press their hands against my shoulders and flung me away into the corner. Now I've seen it all. But that isn't the worst part...I crashed into the weak floorboards and fell all the way down into, what I assume is the basement because of how dark and dank it is. Fortunately, I didn't get hurt much but and also fortunately, I kept my diary and pen in my pocket so I still have it with me to release my anxiety. But...I'm almost positive there's someone down here with me. There's a stairs that leads to a door, but it won't open no matter how hard I push. So now, I sit here, impatiently waiting for the others to find me by some random chance or to find a different way out of here. I also saw a lot of medical tools down here as well. Was one of the people who lived here a doctor or something?_

After reading it all, Ms. Mowz looked to her left and saw the wooden stairs that Toadiko was talking about and it did lead to a door. However, the klepto was not very confident that it would get her out, based on what Toadiko said. She had to try it anyway. Ms. Mowz walked up the stairs, cringing at how noisily creaky they were. They sounded and felt like they were gonna break at any second. The mouse tried to keep her feet as steady and light on the steps as possible. After about a minute, she reached the top safely and tried for the door.

Locked. The mouse sighed in discouragement. She tried to push and pull on it, but it didn't even seem to budge. She banged on it and screamed for her friends help as loud as she could. The rank air really started to get to her. She had to find another way out ASAP before anything else happens. She quickly walked down the stairs and shrieked when she felt a hand grab her left ankle between the spacing behind the stairs. The mouse toppled over all the remaining steps and landed hard on the ground. Her back and legs were hurting like hell now. But that wasn't the worst part.

Her eyes became wide when she saw a koopa come out behind the stairs. It was a female Koopa with brown hair, dressed in nurse's clothing. She was wielding a medical needle; the thing that almost every patient hates. The Koopa was slowly inching towards the mouse, eyes dead locked on her.

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" Ms. Mowz screamed for her life, dragging herself away as fast as possible. She tried to stand up to run, but that failed as she fell over again due to the pain in her lower body. She continued to drag herself until she reached a small silver table which she accidentally knocked over, making the items on the table fall to the ground as well. Ms. Mowz couldn't help but noticed these items and how familiar they looked. She widened her eyes again when she realized what it was.

"These...these are the medical tools Toadiko talked about...oh my god! They're for surgery!" She screeched. She turned her head back around, only to find the nurse Koopa stabbing the needle into Ms. Mowz's arm. She screamed in pain, feeling the liquids that were injected to her. Ms. Mowz fell over and her vision became blurry and her body became weak.

...

"Koops, we're gonna have to make a run for it! It's our only chance of survival!" Koopie yelled and shook him by the shoulders.

"I don't know if I'll be able to run that fast, Koopie...wolves are so fast, I don't think I'll be able to stand a chance!" Koops hopelessly cried. Koopie smacked him out of anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT! We're gonna make it out of here together, okay!? I need you with me on this, Koops! PLEASE!" She also cried. Koops wiped his eyes and nodded his head. The barking noises became louder and more ferocious.

"Okay, we're gonna make a run back into the mansion, right to the entrance where we came from, okay?" Koopie instructed and Koops nodded again. "OKAY LET'S GO NOW!"

The lovers ran for their lives outside the center garden and into the direction they came in from. They could hear the sounds of the wolves' paws scraping against the ground, hungry for blood.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Koopie yelled, gaining some relief.

Koops had the urge to look back, even though he felt like he shouldn't.

He saw nothing chasing them.

"What the? Koopie...there's nothing behind us!" Koops shouted his weird discovery.

"What do you mean there's nothing behind us!? I can clearly hear the wolves barking their heads off!" Koopie yelled in response, still looking ahead. Koops knew that something was off here.

The two got closer and closer to the entrance back into the mansion. But as they got to it, they were thrown backwards by some force.

"OW! What the hell was that!? Why couldn't we go in there!?" Koopie roared in frustration. Then suddenly something grabbed on to Koopie's right ankle...no, it BIT on to her ankle actually. She was being dragged around by an invisible thing and Koops gasped as he saw her ankle bleeding. He then figured it out.

"The wolves...they're invisible!" He declared. He then kicked to where he thought the wolf was and was surprised to see he actually hurt it since he heard the wolf squeal in pain. He helped Koopie up and ran the opposite direction.

"What...what the hell just happened, Koops!? Why couldn't I see what was hurting me!?" Koopie yelled.

"Because the wolves are invisible! That's why I said I couldn't see anything behind us!" Koops remarked.

"WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT! So not only are we dealing with psychotic human ghosts, we're also dealing with wolf ghosts!? What's next, a fucking camel ghost!?" Koopie raged. The rest of the wolves that were heard barking seemed to be inches away from the two.

"Quick, climb up the hedge! It's our only shot right now!" Koops said. The two reached the large hedge and climbed the vines like their life depended on it. They got to the top and gave a huge breather in relief that they're safe for now.

"Great, looks like we're gonna be stuck out here for a while..." Koopie groaned, tearing off some of her shirt and wrapping it around her bite wound.

...

Vivian and Watt stood right there, almost petrified by the sight of the coffins in the room they were in. The room had absolutely nothing else in it. There were four coffins in the room, and names were written in big, black, inky letters on the front of each coffin. They were likely the names of people inside the coffin.

"So...um...you wanna check these out?" Watt stupidly asked.

"WHAT? NO WAY! What would be the point in even doing it? Whoever is in those coffins are dead, there's nothing more we can do! Now let's get the hell out of here right now!" Vivian freaked the freak out and tried the door. It was locked tight for some reason. "Oh, you have gotta be kidding me! IT'S LOCKED!"

"What? How can it be locked when we just entered this room two minutes ago? You don't think...it was the ghost?" Watt suggested.

"Ugh, probably. These ghosts are sneaky as hell, they're sneakier than Ms. Mowz for crying out loud! Remind me to burn all of my supernatural movies and books if we get back home!" Vivian pouted.

"Wait a second, over there, on that coffin. Is that a piece of paper?" Watt pointed and floated to the coffin at the end. There was indeed a small piece of paper taped onto the front. Watt picked it up and read it loud:

_If you wish to escape_

_Find the key hidden in this room_

_Take too long, and you'll wake_

_The things that will seal your doom_

"Great, we have to go on a scavenger hunt now! But what does it mean by 'you'll wake the things that will seal your doom'? It's not talking about what's in the coffins...is it?" Vivian gulped.

"I hate to say it, but I think so. They're literally the only things in here that could 'wake' and 'seal our doom.' Well...let's check them all, shall we?" Watt also gulped. The girls decided to start on the left end and make their way down. They lifted the cover of the coffin, which had the name 'Todd' written on it. They dropped it to the floor and screamed when they saw the body of a young male and pale Toad, laying right there. He was in his clothes. There were no marks that they could see that indicated how he could've died.

"Oh my goodness! This guy...did he just die? I mean, he looks so...fresh, you know? How is this possible?" Vivian questioned in fear.

"I have no idea. Maybe he was gutted in the back? Let me check..." Watt said, about to move the body but Vivian stopped her.

"NO! What are you doing!? Don't touch him! Who knows what could happen if you do?" Vivian shrieked.

"Well we need to look for the key anyways, Vivian! It could be under his or in his pockets. Besides, I think I know what happened to this guy but I don't wanna say anything yet until we check out the rest of the coffins," Watt demanded. Vivian sighed, absolutely hating every second of this, but Watt was right, if they wanted to get out, she's gonna have to deal with it. Vivian fished into both of the boy's pockets but found nothing. Watt lifted the boy's body up with the help of Vivian and found neither a key under a there or a wound that could've killed them.

"Maybe he got infected with something...that's the only explanation I can come up with," Vivian said. They moved on to the next one, labeled 'Vanessa' and took the front off. Vivian shrieked again. It was a female Toad that looked as 'fresh' as the other one did. She had no visible marks or wounds on her that could indicate how she died. She also looked pale.

"Okay, this is getting seriously screwed up now. What the hell could've happened to these kids?" Vivian asked. Watt focused on the objective and dug into Vanessa's pockets, finding nothing. Then they lifted her body up to see if the key was under here. Nope. On to the next one.

This one was labeled 'Toadomos'. They lifted up the cover and saw that this Toad was the same as the other two. Vivian and Watt got even more nervous. Why are these Toads here and how did they die? They did the same procedure like before but didn't find any key. On to the next one.

The fourth coffin was labeled 'Toadia'. They took it off and, unsurprisingly, it was the same as the other three. Something then came across Vivian's mind that she couldn't help but say.

"Watt...what if these kids are the group that came here last year? You heard Kalvin said it back in the dining room, we weren't the first ones to go through that Forest of Gloom and end up in some unknown area! What if he's the one that killed them and put them in here!?" She spoke.

"...Viv...the reason why there's no marks on these bodies is because...they're vampires," Watt revealed. Vivian backed away in shock.

"H-how do you know that!?" She demanded to know.

"It's the only thing that I could come up with. There's no marks on them so they couldn't have died any other way. In order to turn someone into a vampire, that person has to drink blood from a vampire...in which case, the main vampire is Kalvin. Trust me on this," Watt explained.

"O-okay then...so...all four of these guys right here...they were the group that came here before us on a previous Halloween and Kalvin turned all of them into vampires!? God! First there's angry ghosts and now there's vampires!? This madness never ends, does it!" Vivian groaned.

Watt ignored her frustration and searched through Toadia's pockets.

"BINGO! I found the key! Now we can get out of this room!" Watt cheered. However, as she was about to run back to the door, she felt someone grab her hard. Watt slowly turned around and screamed when she saw Toadia awake with a death glare in her eyes. She showed her vampire teeth and tried to pull Watt in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NO! VIVIAN! GET THIS WHORE OFF OF ME!" Watt screamed for dear life. Vivian came to the rescue by knocking the coffin over off its stand, making Toadia let go and fall with it. The girls ran back to the door and Watt tried to insert the key into the lock.

"GAH! IT'S STUCK! WHY OH WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN RIGHT NOW!?" Watt cried.

Vivian looked back and saw the other vampires get up from their coffins and look towards them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HURRY UP WATT! THEY'RE ALL COMING!" Vivian screamed.

"Ugh, this stupid thing isn't turning! Quick Vivian, use fiery jinx on the vampires!" Watt ordered.

"I can't, I don't have any FP on me right now!" Vivian cried.

"WELL GEE, THAT'S JUST SUPER! THANKS A LOT VIVIAN FOR KEEPING AN EYE OUT ON YOUR ENERGY!" Watt roared. Vivian looked back and saw the vampires getting closer.

...

"Goombella, dear? You heard the wolf noises, right?" Flurrie nervously asked.

"Y-yes Flurrie, I totally did. They sounded so nearby too! Do you think they'll try to eat us?" Goombella also nervously asked.

"I have no idea, but I don't want to stick around and find out! We have to get out of here!" Flurrie yelled and tried to open the door.

"Uhh, Flurrie? We've already tried to open the door several times already! It's locked shut by the stupid ghosts most likely! Ugh, they SO need to go to anger management classes!" Goombella said.

"Sigh...well, how else are we gonna get in? I didn't see any windows on the first floor so I think breaking in is out of the question...hmmm..." Flurrie rubbed her chin, floating back and forth.

"Does Kalvin have a backyard? If so, then maybe we can get in through there!" Goombella suggested.

"You guys!"

The random voice scared the life out of the girls.

"AH! NO, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! TAKE HER INSTEAD, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Flurrie screeched and shoved Goombella ahead of her.

"Flurrie you idiot, you're suppose to be MY shield, not the other way around!" Goombella scowled.

"Guys? It's just me, Bow. Are you two alright?" Bow asked.

"Oh Bow! Hey girl! Yeah, we're caught in a bad situation right now. We ran out the mansion since the ghosts were attempting to kill us but they managed to lock us out..." Goombella explained.

"And we also heard ugly wolf noises! They sounded like Miley Cyrus when she sings!" Flurrie exclaimed.

"Yikes! Talk about terrible. Yeah, I'm not that much better. This bitch of a ghost literally shoved me out the window of me and Ms. Mowz's room and separated the two of us. Luckily, the bitch forgot that even boos can float so HA!" Bow laughed.

"Ooh...awfully sorry to hear that, dearie. But at least we found someone who is alright! We haven't seen anyone else since we all went to our rooms!" Flurrie said.

"Is that so? Same here. I'm really hoping that none of them are being hurt and/or killed by those annoying ghosts. Well, we ARE a large group so the chances of that are pretty high actually," Bow said.

More howling noises were heard and they sounded closer than before.

"CRAP! There it is again! We need to find a way back into the mansion now or else we're dinner for the wolves! Unless they already had dinner, in which case, we would be desert!" Goombella shrieked and started to panic.

"Okay okay, let's check all around the perimeter of the mansion to see if there's anything like a window or another door we could enter into," Bow instructed and the three girls ran to the left and down the side of the mansion. More howling noises were heard, making the girls panic even more. The bright moonlight made it easy to navigate around the house, though the moon looked bigger than usual. After a minute of running and checking for windows and doors, they came across a texture wall that looked different than the rest of the exterior house did. They saw that this wall was only about 10 feet tall and that it definitely had to lead somewhere. Bow floated to the top of the wall and smiled in relief when she saw the overview of the courtyard. It looked like they were in the very back of the courtyard.

"YOU GUYS! It looks like there's some sort of courtyard behind this wall, we can get in the house this way! Well, at the very least, we'll be safe from those wolves. Come on!" Bow cheered. Flurrie gave a breather of relief and floated up there with Bow.

"Umm, HELLO!? ARE YOU FORGETTING THE FACT THAT I CAN'T FLOAT!?" Goombella yelled in anger.

"Whoops, sorry dearie! I get too caught up in myself sometimes, don't you know?" Flurrie giggled in embarassment. She and Bow came back down and grabbed Goombella and tried to pull her up with them.

"Jeeze, for a goomba, you sure are heavy!" Bow complained.

"I'M NOT FAT! I just love eating candy all of the time!" Goombella retorted.

More howls were heard and the three looked back to see a pack of wolves running straight for them. They all screamed and Flurrie and Bow tried even harder to pull Goombella up. The wolves reached them and started jumping for Goombella.

"Please hurry up! I totally don't want my kawaii face to be clawed to shreds!" Goombella cried.

One of the wolves jumped up and bite her on the foot, dragging her back to the ground. Bow and Flurrie screamed, accidentally letting her go. The wolves immediately surrounded the poor valley girl and began to feast upon her.

"OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOO! GOOMBELLA! I COULD'VE SWORN THAT I WOULD DIE BEFORE YOU WOULD!" Flurrie screamed and started to cry.

"FLURRIE, COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW! WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR HER NOW!" Bow screamed and dragged Flurrie with her, floating over the wall and into the courtyard. The two will never forget that godawful image of the gory mess they saw.

EOC.

Only 12 characters remain, but there's still a lot more horror and insanity to go through!


	6. In The Dark

_Characters: Goombario Kooper Bow Watt Sushie Koops Koopie Flurrie Yoshi Vivian Bobbery Ms. Mowz_

Goombario, Kooper, Yoshi, Bobbery, and Sushie were all sitting on the large staircase, almost traumatized by witnessing Parakarry's terrifying death.

"Man...these bastards aren't playing around, are they? They really want us to die and become just like them...I really wish we had Luigi's Poltergust 3000 with us!" Yoshi depressingly said and sighed.

"Is there even any way to stop ghosts without that kind of machinery? I know that there are 'cleansing' that priests and mediums use to ward off spirits, but I forget how the process goes and I'm pretty sure we need certain materials for it," Kooper pondered out loud.

"Ugh, god, I feel so dizzy. Why are we here again? And did Parakarry vanish into thin air? I could've sworn he was with us two minutes ago!" Bobbery groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Parakarry is DEAD, Bobbery! How the hell could you have not seen him burn to death back in the kitchen!? Do you have Alzheimer's by any chance?" Sushie scowled at the sailor.

"Ah calm your pipes, fishy! My head is absolutely killing me and my stomach feels like it's about to explode. I think the drunkenness is starting to wear off..." Bobbery groaned again.

"Well that's ONE good thing that's happened so far. Still, we're gonna have to come up with a plan right here. We know how to kill Kalvin, but the question is, where the hell is he? We haven't seen him at all since we left to go to our rooms. He could literally be anywhere...watching us right now at this moment. And as for the ghosts, there has to be some other alternative to get rid of them. Any thoughts?" Yoshi asked.

Goombario gasped in realization. "Wait, I just remember something! How to get rid of a ghost...I've read something like that before when I use to spend my Saturdays in the public library, trying to read every single book in there. One of the books I came across on was related to the supernatural, and if my memory is correct, one of the ways to get rid of the ghost is to destroy everything that they have owned when they were alive, and that includes their body. Once the deed is done, the ghosts can move on to the spirit world, never to bother us again."

Kooper smiled a little once he heard the enlightening explanation. "That's perfect then! So basically, is just burn their skeletons into ashes and we're free from them! All the ghost's physical bodies are buried in the courtyard, right?"

"Wait a second, how are you so sure if what you read is even legit? Not everything written in the books is reliable, you know! I'm sure a smartass like you would've realized that by now!" Sushie pointed out.

"Do you have any better ideas!? No? So shut your face or else I'll shut it for you. Now, what we need is a lighter or matches, and some gasoline to pour on the skeletons and light them on fire. Oh, and we're also going to need shovels in order to dig up their graves," Yoshi instructed.

"I doubt that Kalvin has ANY of those, considering fire can literally kill a vampire. Plus, what would he need a shovel for?" Kooper questioned.

"Fine. You have a point. Looks like we're going to have to improvise then. We'll use our hands to dig up the graves and then we'll use Bobbery's explosion move to try to set the skeletons on fire. Simple as that," Yoshi stated.

"Aye, but it's going to be pretty hard setting stuff on fire with just my explosion move, because you know, the move really just hurts the enemy instead of setting them on fire..." Bobbery explained.

"Fine, then we're gonna have to use Vivian for this because she can use Shade Fist or Fiery Jinx to set stuff on fire. Actually...speaking of Vivian...I just realized that we never really checked to see how the others are doing in their rooms," Yoshi pointed out and gulped.

"Oh crap...I forgot about that too! You don't think something bad happened to all of them, do you? I mean, we've all been pretty much worried about our own hides without even thinking of to check on our friends!" Kooper shrieked.

"Yeah, let's go and check on them. Besides, a large group is always vital in situations like these..." Sushie added. The group walked upstairs and took a right to second floor area. They walked to Bow's and Ms. Mowz's room and opened the door. The lamp light was on, but no one was in there. They noticed a hole in the floor at the corner of the room. The five went over there to investigate it.

"Bow? Ms. Mowz? ARE YOU GUYS DOWN THERE?" Yoshi called out, feeling a bit nervous since all they saw down the hole was darkness.

"Oh boy, this is definitely not good. They could be hurt for all we know. Should we...go down the hole?" Kooper asked.

"Hell no! Who knows how far down that thing goes? We don't even know where it goes to. That's like the entrance to hell right there," Sushie freaked out.

"She's right, it's too risky jumping down this. We're gonna have to continue on and find out what room that hole is in later. Come on, let's check the other rooms," Yoshi said and led the others out.

The group checked all the other rooms, getting more worried everytime they found no one in there. It's like they all disappeared and they were the ones that somehow managed to avoid it.

"So...are we the only ones left alive then!? Should we start praying for salvation?" Bobbery asked in worry.

"NO! Obviously, they've hidden somewhere else in this mansion. We're just gonna have to look for them...which unfortunately is gonna take a while since this place is huge. Let's do it now before something bad happens to them," Yoshi commanded.

"Well, where the hell should we start then? They could literally be anywhere..." Sushie groaned, not feeling up to the task.

"Let's just start on this floor and work our way down, okay? Let's try to do this as fast as possible because we need everyone alive," Yoshi answered and they went down the second floor left hallway.

"Hey you guys, I found some more information on the people who died here. There was a nurse named Kristy Koopa that helped take care of, get this, Kalvin Koopa! Yeah, apparently Kalvin Koopa was extremely sick. The author says that he was infected with some kind of rare virus that made his entire lower body immobilized. And according to the author, this event took place in 1937! WOW! So anyways, the author says that he visited Kalvin one night and talked to him and Kalvin was complaining about how he was extremely paranoid that he was going to die because he wasn't getting any better and that he was really old anyways. The author says he was 75 during this which would make Kalvin born around in...1862? Anyways, the author sympathized with him but said how there wasn't anything he could do and he felt guilty for that. But what happened that night changed everything for him for the worse. The author says that, around 10 PM, he traveled back to this mansion because he forgot his sweater there in Kalvin's room. When he entered his room, Kalvin was met upon a horrifying sight; the nurse laid on the floor with holes in her neck, her body as pale as snow and that he saw Kalvin drinking blood from his older sister, named Kelsey Koopa, from a wound on her arm. He witnessed all this and ran for his life. Apparently, he came back a week later since he wanted to be sure what he saw wasn't just a dream or not and Kalvin and Kelsey explained everything to him about how Kelsey had actually recently turned into a vampire and that he also let Kalvin be a vampire so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain and the inevitable death anymore and that she drank the nurse's blood because she hadn't had 'anything to eat' in days. They also told the author that they would never kill him because he was part of the family, technically..." Goombario read out from the book.

"Very interesting. So basically, Kalvin was paranoid, thinking that he might die so his sister explains to him that she's a vampire and can make him have immortality by turning him into a vampire so he goes along with it and his sister also kills the nurse because she was 'hungry'? My god, this is one fucked up family!" Yoshi spat.

"Now it all makes sense...well, kind of. But why would the author reveal all of this in a book that's been here at this mansion? Does he want to reveal to people that vampires ARE actually real and that the Koopa family tree is severely messed in the head?" Sushie questioned.

"That's what I'm guessing. So, from what we have read, so far there are three people that have been killed here. Kayon, the guy that had an affair with Kara, who is also dead. Then there's the nurse that was bitten. There is also Karson, Kayon's brother but he killed himself at a different place so I don't think he counts. Goombario, check to see if the author mentioned Kelsey or any other person in this household dying. We need to know how many angry ghosts we're dealing with here and see if there's any special way we can avoid them," Kooper said.

As the group walked to the first door, it slammed open, knocking them all down in surprise.

...

**WARNING: THIS PART CONTAINS GRAPHIC TORTURE AND GORE.**

Ms. Mowz slowly came to, her vision being a bit blurry but becoming clear as the seconds passed. She saw that she was still in the basement, however, both of her wrists were tied down to the chair that she was sitting on, and so were her feet. She immediately started to panic.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEE! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME!? PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" She cried as loud as possible and started to cry.

Next there were footsteps heard. Ms. Mowz quieted down as soon as she heard them. She knew who was coming. The nurse who had injected her with some kind of drug that knocked her out.

The nurse Koopa came into the mouse's view from her left, as if she came from the darkness that dwelled with most of the basement. She was holding a few medical tools that were no doubt going to be used on her.

"Please...please don't hurt me! JUST LET ME GO!" Ms. Mowz cried again, wishing that all of this ends up being some long and detailed nightmare that she can wake up from and continue to live for the thievery lifestyle.

The nurse ignored her pleas, unsurprisingly, and walked behind her. Ms. Mowz got a bit confused since had no idea what she was doing now. But that all changed when she felt her tail being grabbed.

"Wait...what are you doing!? Oh no...don't tell me..." Ms. Mowz shrieked, imagining the most awful thing that the nurse could be doing with her tail and praying that it wouldn't come true.

But it did. She felt the blade of some kind of knife cut into her tail and the pain immediately shot through her entire backside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH ! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! PLEASE!" The klepto screamed as if her life depended on it. She could feel the blood coming out of her poor tail and she heard the cringeworthy sounds of the blood splattering on the floor.

The nurse continued to cut into her tail until it was detached from her body. The klepto let out another ear piercing scream, the pain now spreading to the rest of her body. This was something she would never imagine in her life that would happen to her. This was an act so cruel, painful, and terrifying that it could traumatize literally any person in the world for years.

Ms. Mowz started to cough uncontrollably and before she could even try to stop, she threw up a bit on herself. And the torture was only getting started.

The nurse returned to her view, and oddly enough, she had an emotionless expression. Was this nurse even enjoying inflicting so much pain on the poor mouse? It almost seemed as if she was forced to do it.

Ms. Mowz had no idea what she would do next, but she knew the nurse wasn't going to kill her yet. No, it was far too early in the 'torture process' to kill her off. Ms. Mowz has seen those kind of movies before, where the victim gets to go through a long time of extreme pain before they finally succumb to death. They want to make the victims suffer for as long as possible.

The nurse grabbed her right hand and brought down a bloody knife to her thumb, presumably the same one that cut off her tail. Ms. Mowz's eyes widened, she knew what was going to happen next. The nurse began to saw into her thumb...back and forth...back and forth...back and forth...Ms. Mowz let out another cry and saw the grotesque sight of the knife cutting into her thumb. Blood came out and dripped to the ground like a waterfall almost. Ms. Mowz didn't want to look at the awful sight, but she couldn't help it.

She now felt her bone being cut into. Oh god, the pain that was jolting throughout her hand now shot through her arm. She saw the flesh from her thumb as the nurse was almost done and that was enough to make her throw up again. She then felt her thumb be completely detached from her hand. The nurse took the thumb and placed it on the silver table, the same one Ms. Mowz knocked over earlier.

Ms. Mowz did her best to not look at the mess that remained on her hand. Blood was still pouring out from the wound and Ms. Mowz started to feel faint.

The nurse returned, and this time, she grabbed the mouse's bottom lip. Ms. Mowz screamed again, and actually struggled to the extreme to get away from her. But the nurse seemed to pay no attention to her struggling and screaming and was focused on her objective. She brought her knife to the bottom lip and began cutting through it. The pain Ms. Mowz felt was the worst one yet. She could feel the blood coming into her mouth and gums as the nurse was halfway done. The poor thief felt absolutely helpless, there was literally nothing she could do to stop this evil bitch. She wanted to die right then and there because she couldn't handle any more of the pain and didn't want to live with several parts of her body being cut off.

After what seemed like such a long time, the nurse successfully cut off her entire bottom lip. Blood was running down Ms. Mowz's chest and on to her chair and her mouth area felt numb. The blood from her lips was also starting to run down her throat which made her cough again. Pain was everywhere in her body now and she wanted to go so far as to kill herself just so it could stop.

Her eyes started to get heavy and she slowly lowered her head.

...

Flurrie and Bow lowered themselves to the ground and saw nothing but a huge hedge that was blocking their path forward. The only way to go was left or right.

"Ugh, this is useless. Come on, let's float back up and see where we can go," Bow scowled and the girls floated back in the air and saw the overview of the courtyard.

"Oh my! This seems like a complete maze. What is that ugly thing in the middle? Looks like my old house that got blasted by a mud wave back in the 90's," Flurrie criticized.

"It's obviously some kind of crypt. Where the hell is the entrance to get back into the house? ...Wait a second...what is that over there?" Bow asked, pointing afar in the distance.

"My dear, that's the moon obviously. Are you suffering amnesia?" Flurrie asked.

"FLURRIE YOU IDIOT! LOOK AT THE MOON AND THEN LOOK DIRECTLY DOWN TO THE TOP OF THE FIRST HEDGE YOU SEE! WHAT ARE THOSE YELLOW THINGS ON TOP!?" Bow yelled in frustration.

"Oh, I see them now! Um...is it Pacman?" Flurrie stupidly guessed.

Bow looked at her in disbelief. "Why in the hell would Pacman be HERE of all places!? I swear to god, I'm gonna go insane a lot sooner than I think I am!"

Flurrie squinted more closely at what Bow was pointing at. "Hold on here, that looks like Koops and Koopie! They're still alive! Thank the stars!"

"You're right, that IS them! Come on!" Bow said in relief and the girls floated to the Koopa's location as quickly as they could.

"KOOPS! KOOPIE! OVER HERE!" Flurrie called out as they reached them. The Koopas turned around and were shocked yet happy to finally see someone.

"Flurrie? Bow? Thank goodness you two are alright! A bunch of crazy shit has been going down ever since we went to our rooms! We think this place is haunted!" Koopie said.

"That's because it is. A bunch of pissed off ghosts are roaming around here trying to kill us. Unfortunately, Goombella was killed...though she was killed by wolves, not ghosts. Still, just as dangerous, just as annoying, and just as important to kill!" Bow revealed.

"G-Goombella is dead!? Oh no...um...d-do you know if anyone else has died?" Koops gulped.

"No. Well, Ms. Mowz was with me and she got hurt pretty badly by the ghosts but I don't know if she's actually dead. We haven't seen anybody else at all so they could all be dead basically!" Bow explained.

"DON'T SAY THAT! We are gonna find everyone and get the hell out of this death trap or else I swear to god, I'M BURNING THIS MOTHER FUCKING CENTURY AGED CRAP HOLE INTO THE GROUND WHERE IT BELONGS!" Koopie exploded, creating an awkward silence.

"Um...actually, what you just said might work. If we manage to burn the house down, there's a good chance that we'll be able to escape and go home!" Bow excitedly said.

"But the ghosts aren't gonna let us do that, though! They seem pretty smart, so if we try to set the place on fire, they'll do anything in their power to stop us!" Koops wailed.

"He's right you know! We're gonna have to find another way to, at the very least, get rid of the ghosts. Once that's done, we can formulate a plan out of here," Flurrie added.

"Say...why ARE you guys up on this hedge anyways?" Bow asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Because there are freaking invisible wolves down there trying to rip our bodies apart! We barely managed to escape!" Koopie exclaimed.

"Invisible wolves!? Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Just when I thought this place couldn't get any worse!" Bow groaned.

"Say, do you think you guys have enough strength to carry us out to the entrance of the house over there? It's too risky going back down there with the annoying wolves and such," Koopie suggested.

"I don't see why not. We were looking to get back in the house anyways. I'll grab you, Koopie, and you grab Koops, Flurrie," Bow instructed. The girls grabbed on to the Koopa's shirts as tight as possible and carefully floated to where the entrance to the inside of the house was. Bow looked around her cautiously, checking for any noise that could indicate one of those wolves being nearby.

They reached the inside of the house and safely put Koops and Koopie to the ground.

"Whew, that wasn't bad at all! So now what do we do?" Flurrie laughed in relief.

"We go and find the others...DUH! Horror survival tip number one, there is ALWAYS safety in numbers, I don't care what anyone else says!" Koopie angrily stated.

"Shouldn't that be common sense anyways? Why are you telling us something literally everyone knows about?" Bow groaned and rolled her eyes.

"SHHHHH! What was that noise!?" Koops shrieked.

Everyone heard the same noise he was hearing. It sounded like someone running...no, more like an animal running.

Koopie gasped. "Oh my god, it's the wolves! GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The four ran down the left hallway and began to hear the wolves barking. They were in the house now.

"Oh my goodness, help meeeeeeeeeeeee!" Flurrie shrieked as she got tackled to the ground, most likely from one of the wolves leaping at her.

"FLURRIE YOU IDIOT, WHY DIDN'T YOU FLY HIGHER!? GOD!" Koopie hysterically screamed, looking back at what happened.

Bow had to go back and help her out since she was the only who could do it. She couldn't help but cringe when she saw Flurrie clearly getting clawed into since a bunch of marks started appearing on her chest.

Bow grabbed one of the pictures off the wall and slammed it into where she thought the wolf was. She knew she hit it since she could hear the wolf cry out.

"FLURRIE!? FLURRIE! ANSWER ME! ARE YOU ALIVE!?" Bow screamed and held the diva's face. Blood was pouring out all around her body and her eyes were barely open.

"B...Bow...leave...me..." She uttered.

"No, I'm not! Come on, we're getting out of here!" Bow opposed but before she could do anything else, she was attacked by another wolf. She felt a claw dig into her arm, but managed to turn invisible before more harm could be done.

"UGH, DAMNIT!" Bow screeched, holding her wound. More barking sounds were heard, indicating that more wolves had entered the house. She then saw Flurrie getting dragged back to the outside entrance. There was nothing more she could do for the poor actress now.

...

"COME ON WATT! HURRY UP!" Vivian cried. Watt was still struggling to unlock the door.

"Maybe instead of just standing there and yelling at me, YOU COULD ACTUALLY HELP BY ATTACKING THOSE BASTARDS!" Watt angrily replied.

Vivian turned back around and saw one of the guy vampires, Todd, slowly grin at her. Vivian widened her eyes when she saw the teeth he had. But Watt was right, she had to do something to impede their progress.

Vivian used her shade fist and knocked the guy far back with ease.

"Yes! Now come on...I need to get these guys set on fire..." Vivian whispered to herself, putting more focus into her hands so they can successfully put a burn on the vampires when she did her shade fist move.

But since she wasn't paying attention, Vanessa, the girl vampire jumped on Vivian's back and knocked her over. The shadow siren screamed and smacked her off.

"GRRRRRRR, TAKE THIS!" Vivian yelled in pure rage and began punching the crap out of Vanessa. Toadia, the other girl vampire, stopped by this by picking Vivian up with ease and throwing her across the room.

A clicking noise was heard at the door. "YES! I DID IT!" Watt cheered and kicked open the door. She ran outside and screamed when she saw Yoshi's group fall over in shock when they saw her.

"WATT!? OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW BECAUSE OF HOW WEAK AND USELESS YOU ARE!" Sushie screamed.

Watt sneered at her. "Yeah, nice to see you too, ugly! Are you guys alright!? Where is everyone else at!?"

"We're fine, but Bombette, Lakilester, and Parakarry are dead! We don't know where everyone else is at, but we do know that Kalvin is a vampire and that there are pissed off ghosts running this place! What were you doing in that room?" Yoshi asked.

"Me and Vivian got scared so we ran out of our bedroom and into that room behind me to hide. But...that room is full of vampires! Yeah, they're most likely the kids that Kalvin turned when they were here!" Watt exclaimed.

"MORE VAMPIRES!? GOD! Now I know how Van Helsing feels having to go through all this stress!" Goombario yelled.

"Wait a second, Vivian was with you? So...where is she then?" Bobbery pointed out.

Watt blinked confusedly and looked behind her.

"Oh...I...thought she came out with me...this doesn't look good..." She gulped.

The final vampire, Toadomos, jumped out into the hallway, scaring everyone half to death.

"Well, would you look at this? Gallons of blood for me to drink! Heh heh, you guys wandered into that forest and ended up here, didn't you? Just like me and my friends did...only you all seem a lot more helpless! Kalvin turned us into this, and honestly, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. You all can join me too, if you want. The more, the merrier," Toadomos said, creepily smiling throughout his whole speech.

"Do you really think that we would want to turn into something so disgusting and awful? Get over yourself. I would rather die a thousand deaths then become like one of you douchebags," Yoshi stated.

Toadomos seemed to be unphased by his harsh comment. "...Then I guess I'll have to feed." He then growled and leaped at Goombario, immediately digging into his neck. Everyone else screamed and backed away at the sudden occurrence.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! HERE...TAKE...THE BOOK!" Goombario screeched, already feeling his life draining away. He threw the book with all of his strength and Kooper caught it.

"G-Goombario!? We're not just gonna leave you here!" Kooper yelled and he, along with Yoshi, decided to go back and help him.

Toadomos threw Goombario to the ground and licked the blood that had got all around his mouth. "Ah...so refreshing! Blood gives me such a rush, you know?"

"You're going to wish you had never done that," Yoshi threatened and he and Kooper charged right to him. Toadomos smiled again, almost as if he was liking the challenge.

But, at the worst moment, before the two could even touch Toadomos, the electricity went out. Darkness took over the mansion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY GET THE LIGHTS BACK ON!" Sushie screamed, hearing a bunch of yelling and smashing noises from afar.

"Watt, give us some light right now! ...Watt? Are you there!? HELLO? ANSWER ME!" Bobbery roared, his heart beating extremely fast. He backed up against the wall, feeling defenseless against anything that could possibly happen from then on.

EOC.

Next chapter will have Kalvin come back and more action sequences will be taking place. Also, I'd appreciate if you viewers voted on the poll in my profile.


End file.
